The Meaning Of Family
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to A World Without Owners.   Family will always be there no matter what and be there to help Jerry when he needs them...    Better summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here's what my friends and reviewers Flameblaster13 and I Luv Perry along with Human Peter Is Cool have been waiting for.**

**This is my sequel to A World Without Owners and in it, Jerry's adoption paperwork doesn't get processed and Doofy's special little guy gets put in a shelter and misses Doofy but thinks that his family doesn't really want him but Monogram and Sakura find him and rescue him from the shelter but Sakura and the others try to show him that his family will always care about him and be there for him.**

**It'll be a little angsty as always but will get happier as the story goes on.**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve in Danville and Doof along with Perry and Jerry were doing some shopping at the mall as they were getting groceries for a joint New Year's and Housewarming party at Ferb and Vanessa's new house that was happening later but he smiled knowing that he was looking forward to spending an new year with his new family but he smiled hearing Jerry talk about things he saw in the store windows as Perry smiled at his little brother.

It had been a hectic month with Jerry coming into their lives and having to stop his past owners from taking him back along with celebrating Christmas but knew that he wouldn't have asked for any other little brother as he and Jerry's bond were growing stronger as they had went with Laura to visit the clones but he smiled knowing that Jerry was a perfect fit in their odd little family.

They then entered the store but were getting groceries but Perry saw Doof go into the off license to but wine for the party but Jerry was curious.

"Can Jerry drink this?" he said pointing.

Perry shot him a look telling him to come up with something because he didn't want his little brother trying this stuff.

"It's not for kids.

It could make you sick.

I would hate for you to get ill again.

When you're an adult, you can try it." he said.

Perry then looked at the watch nervous.

"Umm... Doofy?

Jerry's gonna be late for his play date if we don't hurry." he said.

"Jerry not be late!" Jerry said.

Doofy laughed at his special little guy.

"Don't worry Jerry.

We won't be late." he said.

Perry then smiled as they headed to the checkout as Doof was paying for the groceries but knew that the party was going to be fun as he and Doof were excited to see this new place that Vanessa and Ferb had found in the same area as DEI so it was a few block's walk.

Jerry then got happy as they left the store but were heading to the parking lot as they got onto the scooter but buckled Jerry up in the sidecar as Perry was sitting beside Doofy on the driver's seat as they left but were heading to the park.

Jerry had a play date with Sakura this afternoon but Doof smiled seeing Jerry get excited seeing Monogram as Sakura was jumping up and down seeing them as Doof unbuckled Jerry from the sidecar but he ran into her arms as they fell to the ground laughing.

"What time should I pick him up?" Doof asked.

"Four." Monogram answered.

Perry then hugged Jerry before he and Doof left.

"Don't get dirty Jerry.

We're going to the party later, remember?" he said.

"Jerry remember." he answered.

Perry smiled seeing his little brother run off after Sakura.

"We should get going Perry." Doof said.

He nodded as he got on the scooter as he and Doof left...

* * *

Sakura giggled as she and Jerry were playing in the mud and having a mud fight as they'd been having fun most of the afternoon but were having fun as they liked being together as Monogram smiled knowing they were cute together but hoped when they were older and get married.

"Jerry you okay, okay?

Today has been fun, fun." Sakura told him.

"Yeah today fun.

But you look nervous." he answered.

Sakura nodded.

"I have to go to school, school in a few days.

Sakura scared, scared." she answered.

He then nuzzled her gently to relax her as she was stimming.

She then calmed down at the touch.

"Sakura not be afraid.

Doofy say Jerry go to school too.

It sound scary but might be fun.

We play together at school." he said.

Sakura relaxed hearing that.

"Yes, Yes.

Sakura like that, like that." she answered.

But then heard a horn as Doof and Perry had returned as it was four and Perry smiled seeing Jerry had fun but had gotten dirty which wasn't that much of a surprise but needed a bath before going to Vanessa and Ferb's.

"Bye Sakura.

See you later." Jerry said.

Sakura smiled as she saw them leave as she hoped to see Jerry later...

* * *

Perry and Doof were laughing as they were giving Jerry a bath to clean up after getting dirty in the park but the younger turquise furred male was splashing them and having fun while Laura was getting ready as she was wearing an nice dress which was hiding her beaver like tail so others at the party wouldn't know she was a play-girl but she was wearing earrings but Doof smiled seeing she looked cute.

"I see Jerry had fun on his play date." she said.

Perry nodded as he was drying Jerry off but was drying his turquise fur.

"Yes, Yes he did.

We're nearly ready to go." Doof said.

She smiled knowing that the party would be fun.

Jerry was excited as they were getting the gifts.

He had made them a card.

"Let's go." Perry said as he was wearing a tux.

Doof blushed as he and them left.

* * *

Doof was in awe at the house that Vanessa and Ferb were living in as it was a huge house but he along with Laura and Jerry were in awe as there were paper lanterns outside giving it a Japanese look knowing how much Vanessa had liked Tokyo when she and Doof had went there but Laura rang the bell as Ferb answered.

"Hey guys come on in." he said.

Doof then handed him a housewarming gift.

"Thanks." he said as they entered.

They then saw Vanessa in an elegant dress.

"Hey guys what do you think of the house?" she asked.

"It pretty." Jerry said.

Vanessa laughed at her nephew.

"Aww thanks Jerry.

I like the card." she said.

They then had drinks but later the party was getting into full swing but Doof wasn't dancing which worried Perry as he knew how he loved to dance and then heard a sloe song come on.

"Would you like to dance Doofy?" Perry said.

Doof then nodded taking his hand as Jerry was watching.

He liked that his brother and Doofy wwere like this.

Vanessa and Ferb were also dancing too but were having fun.

* * *

Around midnight, Doof along with Perry, Jerry and Laura left but were exhausted as they walked back to DEI but when they got back, Doof then put Jerry to bed but he smiled yawning as he left the room but went to his and Perry's room as he got changed into his pyjamas as he climbed into bed but saw that Perry was already asleep but he smiled seeing this.

He hoped the new year would be good as he fell asleep...


	2. Getting Him Ready For School

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like and Jerry is starting kindergarten but Doof is nervous about his special little guy but he had a bad dream about what will happen.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review.**

**I hope that this is as good as A World Without Owners.**

**Watching the 6th Day is making me think of the Perry clones.**

* * *

That Monday morning, Doof was waking up early as he was taking Jerry to get his school stuff as he was starting kindergarten but he was nervous about this knowing that his special little guy wasn't very good at being around other kids besides Sakura but he could show him along with Perry but didn't know that his special little guy was using the web cam to talk to Sakura at six in the morning but he sighed and entered the kitchen.

He looked a little shaken as he'd had a bad dream that Jerry would end up in a shelter again but had woken up thanks to the alarm clock but sighed making coffee but he knew it wouldn't come true as he knew they were where Jerry belonged but he had a bad feeling that it could come true but wiped tears away.

"Doofy you okay?" he heard somebody ask.

He looked up into the worried yet half awake hazel eyes of Perry but he was trying to show him he was okay but the turquise furred male wasn't buying it.

"I-I'm fine Perry." he said getting to his feet.

"I see you're lying.

Please tell me what's wrong." he said.

Doof sighed as he told him about the dream he'd had.

Perry understood as he hugged Doof as he felt him relax but smiled seeing him get to his feet but was nervous as they hadn't heard anything about the adoption papers being processed.

"Hey Doofy don't worry.

Jerry is a part of our family no matter what.

Whatever some paper says doesn't matter." he reassured him.

Doof nodded knowing Perry was right.

He knew that things would be okay as he was making breakfast but saw Laura come in a few hours later rubbing sleep from her eyes as she was still in pyjamas but Doof smiled as she was drinking apple juice.

"Where's Jerry?" Perry heard Doof ask.

But they then saw Jerry come in wearing pyjamas.

"Morning Doofy." he said hugging Doof.

Perry then hugged him.

"Morning Jerry." he said.

He laughed as he sat at the table.

Doof relaxed as he was making waffles.

He hoped the dream he had wouldn't come true.

* * *

Laura was nervous as she knew she had to leave for school and knew Jerry hated it when she left and it took both Perry and Doof to get him to let her go to school as they were nervous but Jerry was making origami sculptures but was nervous seeing Laura was going to school.

"Here we go..." Doof thought.

"Jerry I have to go to school.

It's the law.

Do you want Doofy to get arrested because I didn't go to school?" she said softly.

"Jerry no care.

Jerry want Laura here with him." he said.

Doof was nervous as his special little guy was stimming and it wasn't good.

"Perry hold him down!" Doof said.

He saw Jerry thrashing against Perry as he helped him.

Laura then left but felt sorry for her little brother.

Doof and Perry then let him go as he rolled around on the floor sucking his tail as they knew he was calming down but Doof scooped him up gently in his arms as he saw him sniffle.

"Hey Jerry don't cry.

It's okay.

Laura will come back.

I know it." he said.

"Doofy promise?" he said.

He nodded.

"Go get washed.

We need to go to the mall.

We have to get your school stuff, okay?" he said.

He nodded as he left.

Perry then activated his jet pack.

"I'll see you guys later tonight, okay?" he said.

Doof knew he had work to do at the O.W.C.A but knew he would be back later but relaxed AS HE SAW jERRY COME OUT HUGGING HIM.

"Sakura scared of starting school." he said.

"Really?

Does Monobrow know?" he answered.

"Nope he doesn't." he replied.

"Well I know you'll help." he said.

"Jerry help." he said.

Doof chuckled as they left.

* * *

Later Doof was playing with Jerry and making origami sculptures but Jerry was amazed at how good he was at the art of paper folding like him but wondered how he was good at it but they were having fun but he was hoping Sakura was okay as they saw Laura return as they'd made an origami sculpture of the Toyko Tower but she smiled hugging him.

"I see somebody's feeling better.

Did you guys have a good day?" she asked them.

"Yes, Yes we were." Doof told her.

She smiled as she went to do homework but then saw Perry return looking nervous.

"I need to talk to you along with Monogram right now." he said.

"Perry okay?" Jerry asked.

"I'll be okay.

Stay here.

Doofy and I along with Monobrow need to talk.

I think Sakura's here." he told him.

Jerry smiled seeing Sakura asleep on the couch...


	3. Standing Up For Jerry's Sake

**A/N**

**Here's more and they found out that Jerry's adoption papers along with some for the Perry clones but I hope that you guys like but I hope you like and thanks to Flameblaster13 for reviewing.**

**Don't worry as I'm sure that Perry and Doof will make sure that Jerry will be safe.**

* * *

Doof was stunned as he, Monogram and Perry were in his old lab but was worried hearing from Monogram that Jerry's adoption papers were missing along with some of the papers for some of the other Perry clones but Perry was scared seeing his goofy Doofy's body shake with worry at the fact that his special little guy might end up in a shelter but he was trying to act tough.

"Don't worry Doofy we'll try to stop that from happening." Perry said.

"Agent P's right Doof.

For now Jerry should stay here." he said.

Doof sighed as he knew they were right but he just couldn't let Jerry be taken away from him as he had something in his hands as it was the collar from Jerry's neck after he was first created but he had to fight for his special little guy the way Jerry had when Charlene had made him feel bad at Christmas dinner.

He heard laughter from the living room knowing it was Jerry and Sakura.

* * *

In the living room, Jerry and Sakura were playing with toys and making up stories using the origami sculptures Jerry had made as Sakura loved them but they were having fun but Jerry wondered what Doofy was doing with Monobrow and his big brother but hoped they were okay as he hated seeing them sad as he had made origami versions of their family but were playing but they then saw Perry come in.

"You guys seem to be having fun." he said.

"Yes, Yes we are.

Doofy okay?" Jerry said.

Perry smiled knowing his little brother cared about him and Doof along with Laura.

2He's feeling a little sad.

But he'll be okay." he told him.

Sakura saw sadness in Jerry's hazel red eyes as he hated when Doofy was sad as he wanted to draw something to make him feel better but he would do it later as Perry saw his little brother had an idea as he looked like Phineas when he was younger and had cool ideas for projects but knew the adoption thing was making him and Doofy sad but he couldn't show it in front of his little brother.

But he saw Monobrow come out along with Doof but Jerry hugged Sakura as he knew they were going home but he saw Doof go into the kitchen as he was starting on making dinner.

**(_Perry's P.O.V)_**

**_I know that he's worrying about things especially as they're about Jerry as we all care about him but I hope Monobrow doesn't let Jerry end up in a shelter but I have to be optismic for the both of us like Phineas was when he was younger but he needs a hug and Jerry's unaware of this but that's a good thing._**

**_I know he needs help but this would hurt him._**

**_I need to keep him safe at all costs from that avenue._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He then sighed seeing Laura come back in as she wondered what had been going on.

"I'll tell you llater when Jerry's in bed." he said.

She saw Jerry at the table drawing but it was to make Doof smile again.

It was of the snowball war they'd had a few days ago.

He smiled in reply as Perry smiled.

"It for Doofy." Jerry said.

"It's awesome Jerry." Perry said.

He couldn't let Jerry end up in a shelter.

But he was worrying about the Perry clones too.

He then felt Jerry hug him.

It gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

"Aww thanks Jerry." he said.

They then heard Doof call them for dinner.


	4. Making Doofy Smile Again

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to Flameblaster13 for his review as I thought people weren't enjoying this one as much as A World Without Owners but I guess you like it so I must be doing something right.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof was very quiet during dinner as Perry knew that he was worrying about his special little guy but knew he would be okay but smiled seeing Jerry playing with chopsticks as they were having stir-fry but he smiled at his little brother's innocence along with Laura.

"_Aww that's so adoofable._

_I hope you can stay with us."_ Doof thought.

Laura then helped Jerry twist the noodles around his chopsticks like worms as he giggled but Perry couldn't help but laugh as it was so cute.

He knew that it would soon be bedtime for him as he was starting school in two day's time and he and Sakura had another playdate.

"Jerry you finished?" Doof asked.

Jerry nodded in reply.

They were then having dessert which was ice cream.

Jerry loved ice cream and sweet things like his Doofy but knew he couldn't have candy all the time but didn't matter as the chocolate ice cream looked like mud to him as he dunked his bill into it without using a spoon.

"Jerry!" Laura said giggling along with Perry.

"What?

What Jerry do?" he asked.

"You're being cute, really cute Jerry." Doof told him.

He smiled as Perry wiped his bill clean of chocolate ice cream as Jerry giggled.

But Doof looked at the clock knowing it was nearly seven o clock.

"You need to get ready for bed big guy.

You don't want to be tired when you're with Sakura, do you?" he said.

Jerry shook his head as he followed Doof.

Laura smiled knowing he wanted to put Jerry to bed tonight.

Perry knew it was because he was worrying about the adoption papers going missing but knew that Jerry would be part of their family.

Laura hoped her father would be okay...

* * *

Doof smiled as he heard Jerry after reading a story to him but smiled knowing that he was tired but Jerry then got up as he had something for Doofy aas he pulled out two drawings as Doofy was in awe at his special little guy as one of them was them playing in the snow and the other one was of them hugging like when they hugged.

"Jerry drew them to make Doofy smile.

Jerry see Doofy sad.

Jerry want Doofy happy." he said.

"Aww thank you Jerry.

You made me feel better." he said.

"Why Doofy sad?" he asked.

"It's an adult thing Jerry.

But Perry and I are handling it.

Goodnight my special little guy.

I love you so much." he said.

He then kissed his forehead before putting on the nightlight and leaving.

He hoped Jerry would be okay...

* * *

Laura was stunned hearing from Doof about the adoption paperwork going missing for Jerry and the Perry clones and understood that Doof was upset but hugged him along with Perry as tears fell from both male's eyes but they heard Jerry whimper later as Doof entered smelling stinky stuff as he realised that Jerry had wet the bed but it was because he probably had a bad dream as he saw Jerry wake up but was crying.

"Hey Jerry it'll be okay.

I'm not mad at you.

What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"A-About being with my past owners." he told him.

He then hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Jerry.

I'll never let that happen.

You're my special little guy." he told him.

He then got him into the bathroom and washed his turquise fur but dried him off as he hugged him as he put him in bed after changing the sheets but he saw him fall asleep.

He then left him to sleep...

* * *

Later that morning, Perry was up and making breakfast for their family but saw Doof join him and was drinking coffee to wake him up but Perry hugged him as he was missing him but wondered if Jerry was okay but Doof nodded in reply.

"He had an accident last night in bed but I took care of it." he answere.

"We need to teach him to go to the toilet before starting kindergarten." Perry told him.

Doof nodded in reply as he saw Jerry wake up and enter.

"Morning Doofy, Perry." he said.

"Morning.

You wanna help?" Doof asked.

Jerry nodded as he helped flip pancake batter.

Perry smiled as it was cute seeing them together but he was nervous about what might happen if Jerry was taken away but shook those thoughts out of his head.

"You excited about today Jerry?" Perry asked.

Jerry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes Jerry is.

It fun at the beach." he said.

"Remember to use sunscreen." Doof told him.

Jerry nodded in reply as he was putting rasins in the pancakes.

He was excited as he was putting maple syrup on his stack as Laura came in dressed in pyjamas but sat down as breakfast was ready as she knew Jerry was excited as he was eating but had to get ready as Monogram and Sakura would be here soon to pick him up but he was a good swimmer as he was a platypus.

He was finished but went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and go to the toilet as he didn't want any more accidents but he then heard the doorbell ring as Monogram was here as he ran into Sakura's arms.

"Hey, Hey Jerry.

Ready to go, go?" she asked.

He nodded as they left.

Perry then hoped that his little brother was okay.

Doof then smiled as he then saw an e-mail from Larry, one of his clones.

He was being sent into a shelter because his paperwork had gone missing.

This made him worried but hoped Monogram would help...

.


	5. Finding Out About The Culprit

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like especially Flameblaster13 as I like where it's going.**

**I love the start of this chapter as Perry's a little emotional because he's worried about what might happen to the clones especially Jerry but that shows you how much he cares about them.**

**Flameblaster13 thanks for the review and I hope I Luv Perry will like it too along with Darkdemondog24 as I post it on DA too but I'm not a huge Ice Age fan but I liked the first one as it was cute but I didn't like the other two movies.**

**Yeah that magical world sucks for me which is why I come here and to DA.**

* * *

Doof was shaking with fear as he read the e-mail from one of the Perry clones and feared for Jerry as he knew that the social services would take him away from him and that would hurt the both of them but Perry hugged him tightly as he felt his goofy Doofy about to break down but hoped that Jerry wouldn't end up in a shelter as he didn't deserve that for a life but dreaded to think his little brother's past owners would adopt him but he had to get that thought out of his head before he broke down himself.

"Don't worry Doofy.

That won't happen.

Let's take a deep breath." Perry reassured him.

But Doof noticed that Perry was shaking in fear too knowing he was scared himself and needed comfort himself but blushed as Doof hugged him.

_**(Doofy's P.O.V)**_

_**This is making the both of us nervous and we need to calm down but how can you blame Perry for being worried about the fates of the clones?**_

_**Because to him, they're like family as they were made from his own DNA but hopefully they'll be in shelters and safe until their owners can readopt them but Jerry...**_

_**He needs us like we need him and taking him away will hurt us as a family and Jerry too as he's just learning to trust others and let them into his heart.**_

_**I would hate for the progress we're making to be wasted.**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

He felt Perry calm down a little as he was sniffling s little but he was beginning to relax as Doof broke the embrace.

"How're you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Scared... for Jerry.

He has no clue that this is happening and he'll hate us.

But what's worse is he'll hate me!

I'm supposed to be his big brother for crying out loud!" he yelled.

Doof was both scared and in awe at Perry's emotional outburst as he had never seen him like this before but it showed him how much he cared about the clones and Jerry as he crouched down to Perry's eye level.

"Oh. Perry...

It'll be okay.

You're a great big brother to Jerry.

Besides we'll find a way to help them.

But first we'll find out who did this to the clones." he assured him.

Perry nodded as he hugged him tightly as Doof felt a warm yet fuzzy feeling enter his chest which happened everytime Jerry, Laura and Perry hugged him but it was a good feeling.

"Aww..." he said blushing.

"Sorry Doofy did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, No you didn't." he said.

The computer then revealed that Charlene was the one who had done this.

Perry saw Doof clench his fists in anger but relaxed knowing he was scaring Perry when he got like that.

But Perry hugged him.

"I can't believe she'd do that!" Doof said.

Perry knew Doof's blood pressure was getting high when he was mad but rubbed his back as Doof calmed down.

"We'll find a way to rescue them." he reassured him.

Perry nodded in reply.

He hoped Jerry was okay but he hadn't gotten much sleep last night as he'd been worrying about the clones and about Jerry.

"Perry you take an nap.

I'll wake you if anything develops." he said.

But he saw the turquise furred male curled up in the pet bed in the lab near Doofy's computer desk as Doof was using the computer to e-mail Monogram but he smiled seeing Perry asleep in peaceful slumber..

* * *

Laura smiled seeing Perry asleep as she entered the lab after returning from school but wondered why there was worry in Doof's eyes but was stunned hearing that it was Charlene that had messed up the paperwork but knew her Dad along with Perry and Monogram would stop the clones from being taken from their families but she heard happy laughter as Jerry ran into the room but his fur was red as Doof was stunned along with Laura as Monogram came in followed by Sakura.

"Most of the clones are in shelters but we're helping them get back to their families but we found out who did this.

You might be surprised." Monogram said.

"It was Charlene.

We need to stop this from happening!" Doofy said.

Monogram agreed but saw him relax.

Jerry wondered why Doofy was upset.

"Don't worry Jerry.

Doofy and the others are handling it.

Let's go take care of your sunburn." she said.

He nodded in reply.


	6. Taking Him From Them

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope Flameblaster13 likes and I have an idea for a later chapter.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Later Doof was worried as it was dinner time but Perry was still asleep and seemed to be relaxed and didn't have the heart to wake him up as he hadn't slept well last night but would save some leftovers for him but was listening to Jerry talking and smiled remembering what had happened earlier when he and Perry had been alone but he could hear Perry talking in his sleep.

He was mumbling something about Jerry but was nervous knowing it was an nightmare but he stroked Perry's back gently as he began to relax but he was crying in his sleep as he saw Jerry get down from the table as he came to where Doof was but he saw his special little guy hug Perry as his big brother's tears hit him but he was worried as Doof saw Perry's hazel eyes open with tears in them.

"Perry okay?" he asked.

"I-I'll be okay.

Go eat." he said.

Jerry was scared as he'd never seen his older brother like this before but he hoped he was okay but knew Doofy could help him.

Doof sighed as he and Laura were having dinner.

They hoped that Perry was okay.

* * *

Vanessa wasn't happy about what her mother was doing as it was hurting the Perry clones and their adoptive families along with her father as she knew they would take Jerry and that would hurt him and Perry but knew why she was doing this as she was steamed at Doofy having a better family life as her and Sam's relationship had gone down the toilet but it was no reason to do this as she took a deep breath but she hoped Perry could help stop this.

Ferb wondered what was the matter but she decided to not tell him yet...

* * *

The next morning, Perry was watching Jerry while Doof and Monogram were in a meeting but was nervous but he heard a knock on the door and Jerry went to answer it but Perry stopped him as he had a bad feeling about this.

"Let me answer it." he said.

He opened it but saw Child Services making him nervous as they came in but Doof also came in but was worried as he knew they were here for his special little guy.

"What going on?2" Jerry asked confused.

"Jerry it'll be okay.

Let me and Perry handle this.

Go to your room and play." he answered,

Jerry understood as he left but Perry was nervous as he knew they couldn't win but he shook with rage hearing that Jerry had to go with them but Doof understood as he stroked his back.

"Don't worry we'll rescue him later." he whispered in his ear.

Perry nodded in reply.

He hoped that Jerry would understand.

"We need to tell him." Doof said.

Perry agreed as they went to find him.

* * *

Jerry was in his and Laura's bedroom playing with action figures and making up stories with them and his origami sculptures but he wondered why Perry and Doof looked worried seeing those men here but had no clue they were here for him but he heard the door open as he saw Perry and Doof enter but they were sitting on the bed as Jerry climbed onto Doofy's lap.

"Doofy cry?" he said.

"Yes, Yes Doofy crying because...

Because those people are here for you.

They want to take you away for a while but don't worry.

Perry and I will reswcue you soon.

But we need you to be brave.

We'll be in your heart." he said.

Perry saw Jerry's young body shake with fear as he was stimming.

"Jerry stay here!

You Jerry's family!" he shouted.

Doofy knew that this would happen if those guys would take him away but he then hugged him humming Hawalian music as it was relaxing him from his stimming but Jerry wasn't calming down but he rocked his special little guy back and forth as Jerry began to calm down as his hazel red eyes closed in sleep.

A tear fell from Doof's dark blue eye hitting Jerry's chest where his heart was.

Don't forget us.

You're always going to be my special little guy." he whispered.

He then walked out of the room as Perry stayed as he couldn't watch Doofy do this without tearing up himself.

* * *

Later Laura noticed that both Doofy and Perry were sad as she realised Jerry was gone but was worried knowing their worst fear had came true as Perry couldn't bear seeing Doof cry but was relaxing him as he was stroking his back.

"T-They took him away." Doof said.

"Jerry?" she said as Perry nodded.

"Yes, Yes they did.

We couldn't do anything.

Jerry was distraught.

He didn't want to leave and it took Doofy and me to calm him down." he answered.

She understood as she hugged him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to save him." she assured him.

They hoped so...


	7. Setting The Perry Clones Free

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like as I know Flameblaster13 likes and thanks to him for reviewing and I love the second chapter of your story but don't worry as the clones will get out of the shelter as a certain semi-aquatic mammal of action is up to something.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Later that night, Perry was getting his spy gear ready as he had a secret mission that he'd assigned himself and Doofy and Monogram didn't know about yet as he was going to get the clones back to their families but was using the computer at the O.W.C.A to find out where the clones were but they were at Danville Animal Shelter as he smirked knowing that he was one step ahead.

He then activated the hover car and left before Carl found out what was going on and told Monogram but had no idea Sakura had seen him.

She had been worried about Jerry after her father had told her what was going on but she hoped Jerry was okay.

* * *

Perry was nervous as he was in the hover car on his way to Danville Animal Shelter but was worrying about Jerry and hoped he was okay but he would bring him back to him and Doofy but he needed to focus as he had a mission to do and relaxed as he arrived at the animal shelter but knew no humans were around as he entered but heard worried noises as he used night vision goggles and saw it was the other Perry clones but were in one huge cell but they were happy to see him as he had his spy gear.

"Are you guys okay?

Is Jerry with you?" he asked.

"We're fine but..." Larry said.

"But what?

I need to know.

Doofy's really sad about it." he said.

"Jerry's with his past owners.

They came eariler.

We were going to stop them but Jerry wouldn't let us.

He was really sad." Larry told him.

Perry's body shook with anger.

He couldn't believe that Jerry was with those monsters of owners that had hurt him inside and out but he would save him once he found him but he used his skills to kick open the door as the clones fled back to their adoptive families.

But Perry then decided to go back to DEI as he needed help.

He hoped Jerry was okay...

* * *

When Doof woke up the next morning, he found Perry sound asleep beside him but he wondered what had made him flat out tired like this but didn't know his frenemy had freed the clones from the animal shelter but decided to let him sleep as he was worrying about his special little guy but shocked as he read an e-mail from Monogram about the Perry clones escaping from the animal shelter but he also read that Jerry was with his past owners but he smiled sadly knowing most of the clones were back with their families but was worried about Jerry.

**_(Doofy's P.O.V)_**

**_This isn't fair as Jerry's with his past owners and they're probably hurting him like last time but I need to find my special little guy but wait a second!_**

**_I put a tracker on Jerry's locket so we can find him but I've a feeling that his past owners have it but I have to try as I know my special little guy is counting on me._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He then had hope as he was making breakfast for him and Perry as Laura already had hers but was at school but heard footsteps as he saw Perry enter wearing a dressing gown but he yawned as he was sitting at the table.

"How're you feeling?

I heard what you did for the clones.

That was pretty brave." Doof told him.

"I know.

I'm more worried about you Doofy.

You haven't been yourself since after Jerry was taken." he said.

Doof nodded in reply as he knew Perry was right but hoped Jerry was okay.

He then heard his spy watch go off as he saw Monogram on the screen.

"_Agent P I need you to come quickly._

_We may have found Jerry's location."_ he said.

Doofy was stunned as Perry left at once but hoped this was the hope they'd been waiting for.

* * *

Perry esd filled with anxiety and hope that Monogram had found where Jerry's past owners were so he could rescue his little brother but would teach those past owners a lesson but had to hope as he arrived st the O.W.C.A but saw a jet black furred platypus with Monogram as he was confused as she had emerald green eyes but she didn't seem to trust Perry as he saw Monogram show up.

"This is Avril.

She's going to be helping us rescue Jerry but we fifured that it would be hard for you to do this but don't worry as Avril is a great agent like you Agent P but don't worry things will be okay." he said.

Avril then left at once as Perry sighed but waited but saw Sakura as worry was in her eyes.

"Will Jerry be okay, okay?" she asked.

"I'm not sure Sakura.

I hopr so.

Doofy was really sad when they took him." he answered.

"Yeah Sakura miss Jerry, Jerry.

She love him, love him." she answered him.

He knew that was true as her and Jerry were always together.

"I hope so too." he answered.


	8. Rescuing Jerry From His Owners

**A/N**

**Here's more and I know people will like.**

**Avril has rescued Jerry from his past owners but he is back to being afraid to trust others again after this.**

**I hope that Doofy along with Perry and Laura can help.**

* * *

Jerry was locked in a cage in his past owner's home as his body was covered with injuries as they'd hurt him like when they first adopted him but he was whimpering in fear and losing hope that his big brother would come to save him but he felt pain in his tail where the monster dog had bit him but he still wore the locket that Doofy had given him but he was remembering the good times he'd had with them and especially with Sakura as tears fell from his closed ryes.

"This not home.

J-Jerry want Doofy.

But he forgot about Jerry." he said sniffling.

He then fell asleep as Avril snuck into the house but felt bad for Jerry after hearing from Monogram and Sakura how his old owners had hurt him badly like now but Doofy and Perry along with Laura had helped him the most to come out of his shell and be part of a family.

"_But it's now ruined thanks to his old owners._

_But I'll get him out of there._

_I may not trust Perry but I see how much he cares about Jerry and he is bringing out good things in him." _she thought.

She managed to open the lock on the cage by using karate and picked the young turquise furred male up gently so she wouldn't hurt him further.

Jerry's fur was a little pale but knew Monogram could help him as she left.

* * *

Doof was worrying as he was at the O.W.C.A but hoped that Jerry was okay but was imagining the worst but Perry was helping him relax as they saw Monogram come in as Avril followed him with Jerry in her arms as happy tears were in Doof's eyes along with Perry but he was shocked seeing the injuries over Jerry's body and noticed that his tail had bite marks on it.

"Poor Jerry, Jerry.

Can you make him better, make him better." Sakura said softly.

Avril nodded as she was like a big sister to Sakura and like Perry, she was helping her as they had a good bond.

"We'll try our best Sakura.

I know how much he means to you." she assured.

"Yes, Yes.

Jerry mean, mean the world to me." Sakura said.

Perry thought it was cute Sakura had a crush on Jerry but could ise her help.

He then saw Avril carry Jerry into the doctor's office but Doof went with her.

He hoped that things would be okay as he cared about his little brother.

* * *

Later he saw Doof leave the office as he wondered what the doctor had said and told him that Jerry needed to stay here for a few day's as he was hurt but Sakura was in there watching Jerry sleep but knew he would be okay.

"We should go home Perry.

We can see Jerry in the morning." he said.

He then got into the hover car as Doof got into the passenger seat as he took off but hoped that things would be okay.


	9. Being Strong For Their Family

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**i hope Flameblaster13 likes.**

* * *

Later that night, Perry noticed that Doof wasn't asleep beside him as worry gripped his body as he got out of bed and searched DEI but found him in Jerry's room as he was looking at Jerry's stuff especially his drawings that he'd made for them aa tears were in his dark blue eyes but the turquise furred male approached carefully as he knew Doof was volatile with his emotions but he knew Doofy was just missing his special little guy.

He then climbed onto the bed seeing Doof curled up in a ball hugging his knees as he got onto his lap like he'd done with Jerry.

"... Hey Doofy." he said gently.

Doof looked as his eyes were full of tears but was stunned that he was here for him as he remembered how happy the place had been when Jerry was here.

"All my fault!

I should've realised Charlene would do this.

I could've stopped her and then Jerry would be with us!" he said.

"No Doofy it's not your fault.

I know that you'll get Jerry to trust us again.

We'll deal with Charlene together." he told him.

Doof nodded in reply.

He then yawned as they decided to leave the room and go back to theirs.

But Doofy lay awake in bed as Perry snuggled beside him but was awake too as he was worried about his little brother but had a feeling he mightn't trust them and wondered what the poachers had told him.

"Perry... it'll be okay.

Even if Jerry has forgotten, we'll help him remember.

We're family to him.

Nothing will take that from him.

We should sleep." Doof reassured.

"How did you get so wise?" he asked.

"You helped." he said.

Perry smiled at that as he was playing something.

It was a music box that they played sometimes to Jerry.

The lullaby was gentle as they drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Laura then woke around seven in the morning but didn't hear her father or Perry up as she went to check on them but found them deep asleep in bed and knew they'd had trouble sleeping as they'd been thinking about Jerry but she missed her little brother too but knew things would be okay.

"_Aww they look really tired._

_I should make them breakfast this moening as it will make them feel better as I know that they're worried about Jerry but he'll pull through like last time when this happened but I have to be strong for them both._

_I'll take care of you guys._" she thought.

She then went into the kitchen and got to work on making them a big breakfast to get ready for the day but knew they were going to the O.W.C.A to see Jerry but hoped he still trusted them.

But she was listening to Green Day while cooking as it helped her wake up.

She was making eggs but smiled remembering the joke about being careful in case they were platypi eggs but she knew they were rare and weren't in shops but she smiled making them grilled along with the bacon and other stuff as she made a jug of orange juice for them but had set the table but saw Doof enter but rub sleep from his eyes but was stunned seeing her cook.

"Good morning Doofy." she said.

"Good morning Laura.

You're making breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I am.

You and Perry were dead asleep this morning so I decided to make breakfast but something tells me Perry left already." she answered.

"No he's taking a shower." Doof answered.

She smiled seeing him make coffee...

* * *

Perry was relaxing as he was in the shower as the warm water washed over his turquise furred body as it was waking him up as he'd had a few sad dreams about Jerry and his childhood as he didn't like talking about it and had blocked it out but he was calming down but he came out of the shower a hour later as he grabbed the towel drying himself off but he was hungry as he headed to the kitchen wearing a dressing gown but smiled seeing Doof and Laura eating breakfast as punk music was playing in the background as he smiled at this sitting down.

"Morning." he said simply yet quietly.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked softly.

She could sense something was bothering him.

"I-I'm fine honestly." he answered.

Laura then got ready for school but left around eight o clock

Perry then left for the O.W.C.A but Doof understood.

* * *

Jerry was asleep beside Sakura as he knew they were good friends and knew she cared about him but it had taken her a few hours to convince him to trust her and thankfully he did but Monogram smiled seeing both young platypi asleep but were sucking on each other's tails for comfort which he thought cute.

Perry smiled seeing Jerry was calm but had a feeling he and Doofy had to gain his trust again.

"I know he'll trust Doofy as he created him.

But you and Laura have to earn his trust." he told him.

Perry nodded in reply.

"What about Charlene?" he asked.

"We're settling that in court in a few day's time.

Right now you should take care of your family with Doofy and Laura.

Along with Jerry.

Leave Charlene to me." he said.

Perry nodded as Monogram left...


	10. Trying To Earn Jerry's Trust

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review.**

**Perry's trying to get Jerry to trust him agIN.**

* * *

Jerry was surprised waking up and seeing Perry there but Sakura hoped he would trust his big brother but Jerry wasn't giving him eye contact which worried them as Perry was his brother but Sakura saw Perry hug him but Jweey pushed him away.

"Jerry it's me.

Your big brother." Perry said.

"You not want Jerry.

You forget Jerry.

Jerry stupid." he said sniffling.

Perry was stunned hearing this as he knew his little brother's past owners had really hurt him but he wanted to help him but knew he had to regain his trust as he saw his little brother draw.

It was of him and Jerry together but Perry had him in a hug.

Tears were in his hazel eyes as he saw that but Sakura saw him leave.

She knew that Jerry still cared about his brother but was still recovering from what his past owners had done to him as he hadn't been talking since he was rescued by Avril but Sakura saw Jerry cry as he was sore.

"It'll be okay, okay." she said nuzzling him.

He hoped so.

* * *

Soof found Perry curled up in a ball in their room crying and very distressed but he wondered what was making him upset as he sat on the bed as Perry looked up at him with hurt in his hazel eyes.

"Perry?

Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Jerry hates me.

I tried to hug him and he pushed me away." he said sniffling.

Doof then scooped him up in his arms as Perry's tears hit his chest.

"Don't worry Perry he'll trust you again.

You guys are ohana, family.

I doubt he'd forget it.

We'll go later and bring him home.

Then we'll try our very best to help him." he assured him.

Perry nodded in reply as he relaxed.

He hoped that Doofy was right as they went shopping.

* * *

Later Jerry was with Monogram and Sakyra but was telling them about what his past owners had done to him but they were stunned as they heard what had happened especially his arm in a cast but he knew that Jerry was really sad but not about his past owners but about his brother as they'd seen his newst drawing.

"Jerry hurt Perry.

Perry hate me." he said.

Monogram was shocked hearing this as he knew that Perry was family to him along with Doofy and Laura but knew that being hurt twice by his past owners made him like this but needed to help him realise that.

"Perry would never, never hate you.

He's your brother, brother." Sakura said.

"Sakura's right Jerry.

Perry was worried when you were taken away from him and Doofy but went to look for you and free the other clones so they could go back to their families.

If Perry hated you, he wouldn't do that." he said.

"Monobrow right.

Sakura right too.

Perry family along with Sakura and Doofy." he said.

Sakura then hugged him as he smiled shyly.

Monogram smiled as they went to play.

* * *

Laura saw Perry was nervous as she returned from school but understood as he was going to pick Jerry up to bring him home but undrstood hearing what had happened earlier but knew that Jerry was scared after what happened and they would need their help to get over it but Doof understood as he knew that Jerry would forgive him as he took a huge breath as he left using the hover car.

He knew his special little guy was just really scared after what had happened but he along with Laura and Perry would help him like last time but he was nervous too as he had to go to court along with Monogram to prosecute Charlene for what she'd done because she'd hurt not just the adoptive families the Perry clones belonged to but also him and he wanted her to rot in jail for it.

He then relaxed as he was drinking Japanese tea...


	11. Bringing Him Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope Flameblaster13 likes and I know that Jerry would trust his family again.**

**I was watching Cheer Up Candance again just to see the clones.**

* * *

Perry was nervous as he arrived at the O.W.C.A but knew that Jerry still cared about him but just nervous as he parked the hover car and entered the building but heard soft laughter as Jerry was making shadow puppets knowing that Doofy had taught him how to do that but he hoped he trusted Doofy but knew it was true.

He then entered seeing Sakura doing it too but she smiled seeing him.

!Jerry look, look!" she said.

He then saw Perry and hugged him tightly.

"Jerry sorry.

Jerry never mean hurt Perry.

Perry family like Doofy." he said.

"Yeah I know.

How about we go home?" he said to him.

!Jerry like that." he said smiling sadly.

They then climbed into the hover car and left.

Sakura then saw Avril come in as she knew that Jerry had left with Perry.

"Don't worry Sakura.

You'll see him later." she told her.

Sakura nodded as she went to play by herself.

* * *

Perry smiled as Jerry was asleep as they returned to DEI but he put him on the couch as he went to find Doofy in the lab but he was wearing Jerry's collar from when he'd created him but understood as he was Jerry's father but wondered what the future held for his little brother as he entered the lab but he heard him sniffle sd he hugged him.

"Guess who's back?" he asked him.

"J-Jerry?" he asked.

Perry nodded in reply as he hugged him but Doof went into the living room but smiled seeing his special little guy was asleep but hoped he was okay as he went to make a snack for him.

He knew Laura would be happy when she came back from the mall.

* * *

Jerry woke up smelling cheese from the kitchen as he got off the couch and entered the kitchen seeing Doof spreading chesse onto sandwiches as it was his family recipe for cheese and knew that Jerry loved cheese as he felt him hug him but smiled.

"Hey my special little guy.

I'm glad you're okay.

You hungry?" he said.

"Jerry hungry.

Jerry miss you." he said.

"Aww I missed you.

Perry and I were worried about you.

Perry was searching for you after you were taken away." he said.

Jerry nodded as he knew his brother cared about him.

"Where Perry?" he asked.

"Training at the O.W.C.A gym." he answered.

Jerry nodded in reply knowing his brother was strong and went to the gym to blow off steam when he was angry but came back calm and relaxed but Doof nodded in reply as he hoped that Perry was okay.

* * *

Avril saw Perry blowing off some serious steam as he was throwing serious punches at the punching bag but he growled seeing the female jet black furred platypus but was ignoring her but she smirked stepping into the boxing ring as she put on boxing gloves.

"You think you're so toygh blue berry?" she taunted.

"Try me." Perry replied to her.

He then stepped into the boxing ring and put on boxing gloves as he took a fighting stance as she did the same but they started throwing punches but she was dodging them but was hitting him with everything she had but he then started hitting her with everything he had as he had a lot of rage in him from what had happened to Jerry but Monogram stopped them before they killed each other.

"Break it up you two!" he said.

Perry then relaxed as he stepped out of the ring sweaty and bruised but Avril smiled as she left.

He then left to return to DEI.

* * *

Doof was playing with Jerry as they were playing ninjas but were having fun and saw Perry return but looked beaten and bruised as he and Jerry were worried but Doof had a feeling he'd been training as Perry nodded but Jerry was nervous.

"Perry you okay?" he asked him.

"I'll be fine.

I was training against Avril.

She's strong." he answered.

Jerry then saw Doof return putting a cold wash cloth on his eye.

"Oww... that looks nasty Perry." he said.

"I'm fine Doofy.

Luckily Monogram stopped her before she killed me." he answered.

He knew that Avril was new but didn't trust a lot of people besides Monogram and Sakura.

"I think Avril has special needs but not like Jerry or Sakura.

You should ask Monogram." he said.

"I'll do it later." he replied.

Doof knew things would be okay.


	12. Learning More About Avril

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like especially Flameblaster13.**

* * *

Avril sighed as she was resting in Monogram's home as Sakura was drawing but she felt tired and sore after training against Perry but she didn't really trust or like him much but she smiled seeing her little sister climb onto the couch.

"Are you feeling better, better Avril?" she asked.

"I'll be fine Sakura.

Perry thinks he's so cool." she told her.

Monogram then entered the room but smiled seeing Avril listening to music while playing with Sakura but knew she was feeling lonely because she missed her brother who lived in Tokyo but he couldn't come with her but he sighed as a postcard had came for her from Japan and it was from Hakia

"Avril you okay, okay?" she asked her.

"I-I'm fine.

Just sad.

This postcard came from my brother Haika.

He lives in Tokyo." she said sadly.

Sakura understood as she hugged Avril.

"Aww thanks Sakura." she said to her.

They then saw Monogram come in.

"I have to go back to work.

Avril can you look after Sakura for me?

I should be back later." he told her.

"Sure Dad." she said sadly.

She watched as he left but was tired as she took an nap but Sakura went to use the web cam to talk to Jerry but saw him helping Laura and Doofy cook dinner.

"_Hey Sakura._

_What going on?_

_Doofy, Laura and I make dinner."_ Jerry said.

"I'm okay, okay

Monobrow went to work, went to work." she answered.

"_Sakura alone?_ " he asked her.

"No Sakura not alone, not alone.

Avril here too, Avril here too." she answered.

"_Jerry better go"_ she heard him say.

She then turned the web cam off...

* * *

Monogram was nervous as he saw Perry show up as he was needing to ask him about Avril but he was worried as he saw that the Regurgitator was on the loose along with Charlene but the turquise furred male could handle them but he knew he was curious about Avril.

"She isn't that cold hearted Agent P.

She just acts tough like that because she's gone through a lot.

She has Asperger's but she handles it okay.

Her parents were killed a long time ago when she and her bgrother Haika were infants but they've been living in an orphanage until I adopted her and she trusts me but nobody else because she isn't very social but she cares about Sakura like you with Jerry.

You should get her to trust you.

But I need you to handle the Regurgitator." he explained.

"Don't worry Monogram, I'll kick his butt." he answered.

Monogram saw him leave as he needed to return to his family.

* * *

Doof was stunned hearing from Perry about the Regurgitator returning and Charlene helping him but stunned about Avril having special needs but smiled seeing Jerry drawing as Perry hugged him but smiled seeing his drawing as it was him, Doof and Jerry as ninjas fighting bad guys but he loved it as he had a feeling Doof had been telling him about when he and Vanessa had went to Tokyo but made up cooler parts like monsters but Perry was nervous in case his little brother had nightmares because of Doof's story.

"That's cool Jerry!

You're very good at art.

Maybe you should be an artist when you're older." he told him.

"Yeah but I want to be agent.

Like Perry." he said.

Perry was nervous hearing him say that as he knew that it would be too dangerous for somebody like his little brother being an agent but didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Maybe you can Jerry.

There's nothing you can't do if you believe." he said.

"Really?" Jerry asked.

"I know so.

But don't do it for me, okay?" he said.

"Okay." he answered.

Perry smiled as it was nearly Jerry's bedtime but Doof scooped him up as he was tickling him gently making him laugh as he went to get him ready for bed but he was nervous as he was starting school in the morning but he was nervous as he was going to kindergarten among human kids until he could go to kindergarten at the O.W.C.A but he was preparing for kids picking on his special little gut.

* * *

Jerry giggled as Doof was making shadow puppets on the wall and were having fun but he noticed that his special little guy was quiet and knew that he was scared about tomorrow but he needed to reassure him that things would be okay but he then was reading him a story.

"Doofy, Jerry scared." he said after Doof finished reading.

"Scared of what buddy?" he asked.

"Going to school.

Jerry afraid." he said.

Doof understood as he knew this would happen because his special little guy was special.

"Don't worry Jerry.

Doofy will make sure you have fun.

Besides you might make friends." he said.

"Really?" Jerry asked him.

Doofy nodded.

"Yes, Yes you will." he answered.

"Ojay Doofy." he said.

Doof then saw him fall asleep.

He kissed his forehead as he turned on the night light and left but hoped he'd be okay as he was going to the kitchen and making Jerry's lunch for tomorrow but he hoped his special little guy would be okay.

* * *

Perry was sitting at the table in the kitchen as he was drinking coffee but saw Doof making Jerry's lunch for tomorrow knowing it was his little brother's first day of kindergarten but could sense Doof was nervous like he was.

**_(Perry's P.O.V)_**

**_I hope Jerry's okay as tomorrow is his first day of kindergarten and I'm worried for him too as others won't understand him like we do but I hope he'll be okay as we'll be there for him._**

**_I know Doofy's preparing for the fact that people will hurt Jerry for being himself._**

**_But Doofy and I will be there to comfort him._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He hoped things would be okay as they had a lot of new challenges to face especially him as he knew the Regurgitator hated him and Doof for foiling him but had to keep his family safe from that jerk.

But he yawned as he was tired as he went to bed but Doof would join him in a while...


	13. Nervous About School

**A/N**

**Here;s more and I hope people like.**

**Jerry's starting kindergarten and he's a little worried.**

**I hope Flamblaster13 likes.**

* * *

Later that morning, Doof was alredy up as he was nervous about Jerry as it was his first day of kindergarten and hoped he would do okay but sighed as he was making waffles but saw Perry join him as he was drinking coffee.

"Morning Doofy.

I know you're nervous as it's Jerry's first day of school but he'll do fine.

Besides if anything happens, he'll have us to help him." he said.

Doof nodded in reply as he heard footsteps seeing Jerry enter rubbing sleep from his hazel red eyes as he sat at the table drinking orange juice but was quiet.

Perry then saw that Laura was still asleep.

He didn't want to wake her up yet as it was too early.

He then smiled seeing Jerry eating waffles.

He hoped things would go okay but he then hugged him as he was wiping maple syrup off his little brother's bill as Jerry laughed at him as it was tickling him but Doof smiled as it was cute.

"You need to get washed.

You're going to school in a little while." he said.

Jerry nodded as he went to the bathroom.

He then saw Laura come in but sat down at the table as she knew that Doof was worried about Jerry as it was his first day of kindergarten and knew that he would be taking him to the bus stop along with Perry but knew that school was scary to her little brother but knew he'd like it once he got settled in.

"Where's Jerry?" Doof asked.

"In the living room drawing." Perry answered.

He then entered seeing his special little guy drawing and it was of him on a hover car with Perry as they were chasing a bad guy.

"That's cool.

You ready for school?" he asked him.

Jerry nodded in reply.

He then saw Doof come in as he had a camera as he wanted to take a photo of them at the bus stop as it was his special little guy's first day and this was special but they were holding hands as Laura was getting ready for school as she was going with them but hoped that things would be okay as they would comfort him if things went wrong.

"Let's go." he said.

They then left DEI.

* * *

Jerry then was rushing to the bus stop as he was excited but nervous as he was worrying about the first day of school but knew that his big brother and Doofy along with Laura would help him but Doof needed to talk to the teacher about Jerry as the other kids didn't know about him but the teacher assured him that things would go okay but would watch out in case some kids were mean to him but Jerry saw tears in Doof's dark blue eyes as he wondered what was wrong.

"Doofy sad?

Jerry sorry!" he said.

"You don't need to be sorry Jerry.

Doofy's just proud of you.

Because you're starting school.

You're becoming a big kid." Perry said.

Jerry smiled blushing as he hugged him.

"Yeah Perry right." he answered.

Perry laughed as Doofy was getting the camera ready as they were getting into position for a family photo as the camera went off as Doof and Jerry fell onto their butts but Jerry was giggling as they looked silly.

Doof hugged him as he helped him up.

"You okay Jerry?" he asked.

"Jerry fine." he answered.

Perry smiled at his little brother as the bus pulled up at the bus stop as the bus doors opened as Perry hugged him.

"Have a good day buddy.

Good luck." he said.

Jerry then got on the bus but sat down.

Perry was blinking back tears as the bus left the stop.

"Come on guys.

Let's hope he has a good day." Perry said.

They then went back to DEI.


	14. Rough First Dat Of School

J

**A/N**

**Here's more and Jerry is having trouble with bullies as they don't understand how special he is but Perry and Doofy will help him feel better.**

* * *

erry was playing by himself in the playground of Danville Elementary School as the kindergarten class were having recess but many of the kids were curious and afraid of him but Jerry didn't care as he was on a swing as he liked being on the ones in the park when Laura took him to the park along with his big brother but he then felt dirt clods hit him as some mean kids had thrown them at him.

Jerry was stunned as Doof hadn't told him about bullies yet as he thought that this wouldn't happen but he didn't like this as he got off but a kid with black hair wearing a bl;ack shirt with a motorbike on it laughed as he tripped him up.

"Freak!" he said as Jerry was confused.

"Jerry not freak.

Jerry special." he said.

His friends laughed pushing him to the ground.

Jerry felt pain as his knee was cut but he then saw somebody approach him as it was a girl with long brown pigtails approached as she was wearing dunagarees but was worried.

"Hey you okay?

Max and his friends are jerks.

I'm Haley.

What about you?" she said helping him up.

"J-Jerry." he answered.

"Neat name.

You only started here today, right?" she said.

Jerry nodded but then he heard somebody laugh as it was Sakura as he ran towards her as she was playing with a ball but was happy seeing Jerry here as they hugged making Haley smile.

"Aww that's so cute!

Do you guys know each other?" she asked.

"Yes Sakura know Jerry, know Jerry.

Best friends, friends." she answered.

"What Sakura doing here?

Monobrow know?" Jerry asked.

"Yes he sent me, me here.

But happy, happy now." she said.

Haley had a feeling it was because Jerry was here as they decided to play ball and discovered they were good at it but Max and his friends were watching scowling as they didn't like Haley playing with Jerry and Sakura as they thought them mutants and hated that kids wanted to play with them but knew they could get Haley to leave them when they went back inside but heard the bell meaning to go inside as they went back inside as Haley didn't like the loom on Max's face.

* * *

In class, Jerry was sitting at a table drawing as Sakura smiled knowing his drawings were awesome as Haley saw it was a drawing of him and Perry fighting a monster that was huge and looked like Max as they laughed at this.

"Wow that's cool Jerry!

You're really good at drawing.

Who's the guy in the hover car with you?" she asked.

"Perry.

He big brother." Jerry said.

"Cool.

The monster even looks like Max." Haley said.

Sakura then saw that somebody had taken Jerry's drawing and saw it was Max and he didn't look happy as Haley had a feeling he was going to do something mean to Jerry.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Max said.

Sakura saw Jerry shake with fear as Max ripped the drawing to shreds as Jerry started crying which made Haley mad but Max didn't care.

"You're a freak Jerry.

You belong in the zoo.

Plus kids don't have fur or a tail.

You don't even belong here!" Max yelled.

"Max not nice!" Haley said.

But Sakura saw Jerry leave the classroom as she was worried but had to tell somebody but Haley wondered what was wrong after waking up from nap time.

"We should tell the teacher.

She can call Jerry's parents to help." she said.

"Tell, Tell the teacher." Sakura said.

Haley then told the teacher as she went to use the phone...

* * *

Perry was worried as he found Jerry in his room at DEI crying and curled up in a ball as he overheard Doof talking on the phone to somebody as it was the teacher of Jerry's class but he wondered what was going on but Jerry just hugged him tightly as he saw Doof come in.

"Hey buddy, rough day at school huh?" he asked.

Jerry nodded in reply as Doof had heard what had happened but he stroked Jerry's back as his special little guy was sucking his tail as he needed comfort.

"What happened to him?" Perry asked.

"Some kids were super mean to him and bullying him.

But we're dealing with it." Doof told him.

Perry was stunned hearing his little brother was in trouble but he saw him calming down as he knew Jerry was tired as his hazel red eyes closed in sleep as his Ducky MoMo plush was in his arms but Perry decided to leave him to sleep...


	15. Trying To Help Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

* * *

Sakura saw that Jerry was quiet as they were playing but understood as he had a rough day at schol but hoped that Jerry's family would help him but she then hugged him but she knew that things would be okay as he was scared about going to school but she smiled seeing him draw but was in awe as it was him and Perry as knights battling a dragon that looked like Max but understood as Max and his friends had hurt Jerry's feelings but she'd been scared when he left like that but knew things would be okay.

"Jerry it's awesome, awesome!" she said.

"Thank Sakura.

Jerry not want to go to school." he answered.

Sakura's eyes widened hearing him.

"Why not, why not?" she asked.

"Jerry not like mean kids." he answered.

Sakura understood as Doof came in along with Monogram as it was time for Sakura to go home but Doof saw Jerry just drawing and sighed as it hurt him seeing his special little guy so sad like this as Perry was in awe at his little brother's drawings.

**_(Perry's P.O.V)_**

**_I can't believe this is happening to Jerry as he doesn't deserve this as he was being himself but I hate seeing him so sad like this but I hope Doofy and I can do something to help him with this._**

**_I know we can help him_**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He then sighed as he saw Laura and Doof making dinner but left Jerry alone for now as he seemed relaxed a little by drawing but went to the kitchen but Laura was shocked hearing what had happened to her little brother but she hoped he'd be okay.

"I-It just makes me sad for him and the fact I can't do anything to help him!" Doof told her.

She then hugged him as Perry came in but knew that Laura had found out about what had happened to Jerry.

He sighed as they were having dinner.

* * *

Later that night, Doof couldn't sleep but heard crying from Jerry's room as he got up and had to check on his special little guy but saw him shake as he turned the light on as he sat on the bed but Jerry was crying but Doof offered his tail as Jerry was sucking on it but was calming down enough to talk.

"Tell me why're you sad." he said softly.

"Jerry had bad dream.

About mean kids.

Jerry freak.

Not normal." he said sniffling.

Doofy was angry hearing that from his special little guy as he knew this would happen but he had to reassure him things would be okay as he had him in his arms.

"Yeah those kids really hurt your feelings huh?" he said.

Jerry nodded.

"They're mean because they're jealous.

But once adults deal with them, then they stop being mean.

But your brother and I will handle it." he told him.

Jerry nodded as Doof was rocking him back and forth singing a Japanses lullaby.

He smiled seeing Jerry's hazel red eyes close.

He then put him back into bed and tucked him in.

* * *

Later that morning, Perry was doing karate and had no idea Jerry was watching as he had an idea knowing that standing up to bullies scared them and karate was one of the most popular ways to do that but wasn't sure because Jerry could use it after he and Doofy told him that hitting wasn't a good thing but sighed as Doof had been gone all morning as he knew he'd went to the O.W.C.A to talk to Monogram about the situation but he was watching Jerry for him and his younger brother was drawing but it was a picture of Perry in an ninja suit doing kaeate but Perry smiled as he was like a hero to Jerry.

He then stopped as he was getting tired and sweaty but had to take a shower but Jerry followed him into the bathroom but Perry didn't mind as he knew Jerry liked being with him a lot but he hoped Doof was okay but heard the front door open as Doof returned but he was relaxed because he had managed to get Jerry into kindergarten at the O.W.C.A but would tell Perry later but dmiled seeing Jerry so relaxed under the shower water speay as he realised water calmed him down along with drawing as he had an idea knowing how much Jerry liked swimming.

Perry windered what Doof had up his sleeve as he was drying off but went to the lab as he was seeing blueprinys on a swimming pool but understood as Jerry loved swimming but hoped this would help him.

He knew that this would work.


	16. Helping Him Stand Up

**A/N**

**Here's more and I'm gonna use an idea from Brain Drain as Perry's going to help his little brother kick bully butt and I hope people like it.**

**I hope Flameblastwr13 likes.**

**I have a feeling a certain somebody will draw more.**

* * *

Laura smiled coming back from school hearing the sounds of splashing as she saw that Doof had made an indoor swimming pool and had a feeling Jerry had given him the idea but he was in the pool with Jerry as Perry was watching them.

"He did this to cheer Jery up." he answered.

"Aww that's sweet.

How has he been?" she asked.

"He's been okay but quiet.

Sakura should be coming over in a little while.

Monogram had to go back to work and Avril wanted to train.

It's kind of a play date." he said.

She smiled seeing Jerry get out of the pool and hugging her but was shaking his fur to dry it like a dog as she laughed at her little brother as he was so cute.

"Jery miss Laura.

Doofy play all day with Jery." he said.

"That's great.

I have a feeling Sakura's coming." she answered.

Jerry then jumped up and down in happiness hearing that as he loved being around Sakura as he couldn't wait to play with her but hoped that Max and the other kids hadn't been mean to her.

"Don't worry Jerry, I'm sure she's fine." Doofy said.

Perry nodded as he heard Doof's jingle as the doorbell went.

He then answered it as he saw Monogram enter with a sleeping Sakura in his arms but Jerry noticed that her blue fur looked a little pale but Doof understood that she must be coming down with something but he then put Sakura on the couch but Jerry then sat on the couch beside her watching her sleep but was nuzzling her lying beside her.

"Sakura okay?" he asked.

"Sakura not feel good, not feel good." she said weakly waking up.

"Monobrow know?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"No, No." she answered.

Jerry then got an idea as he entered Doof and Perry's room and into the closet finding a lab coat his size and put it on and found his doctor's kit as Laura wondered what he was doing.

"Sakura sick.

Jerry try to help." he answered.

She understood but knew Doof would understand.

* * *

Doof smiled as he saw Jerry wearing a lab coat and using his doctor's kit but understood he was playing Doctor because Sakura was sick but heard the doorbell ring as Perry answered it but saw Monogram enter as he came to pick Sakura up but noticed she was worse.

"Sakura on fire!" Jerry said.

Dood and Monogram were worried hearing that as Monogram felt his adopted daughter's head as she had a high fever which worried him as Jerry looked worried.

"Great Googly-Moogly!

I need to get her checked out." he said.

"Sakura go?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, Yes she is.

She needs to go see a doctor.

Because she isn't feeling well." Perry explained.

"Doofy doctor.

He fix her." Jerry said.

Perry smiled shaking his head.

"I know.

Doofy's not that kind of doctor." he said.

Jerry nodded as he saw them leave but was a little sad but went to draw as he wanted to make something for Sakura to make her feel better but was still wearing the lab coat but Perry knew tomorrow was his little brother's last day of school before moving to kindergarten at the O.W.C.A but knew he was worried because of Max but an evil smile crossed Perry's face as he entered Doof's lab.

He found the controller helmet that Doof had invented and used on him as he needed to tell Jerry.

* * *

Jerry was in awe after hearing Perry explain his idea but liked it but hoped Doofy didn't find out or get them in trouble.

"Don't worry.

If you get into trouble, I'll take the blame.

It's my idea.

That way Max and his friends won't pick on you anymore." he said.

"Really?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, Yes it'll work.

Trust me." he answered.

Jerry smiled as he liked this plan but Laura had overheard and was a little impressed and stunned Perry would suggest something like this but knew he wouldn't make Jerry hurt them, just scare them so they wouldn't pick on him.

"I won't tell Doofy.

But you do if Jerry gets in trouble." she said.

"Perry promise already." Kerry said.

They then heard Doof call them for dinner as they left but Perry had hidden the helmet and the controller.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow...

* * *

The next morning, Jerry was rxcited waking up remembering his and Perry's little plan but Doofy wondered what was going on but Jerry laughed.

"Secret." he said.

Doofy had an odd look on his face.

"Okay then...

Go get ready for school buddy." he said.

Jerry nodded as he went to the bathroom but he winked at Perry as Laura sighed.

She hoped things would go well.

* * *

Haley was in awe as Jerry was doing karate moves which were scaring Max and his cronies as the other kids were in awe as nobody in their right mind would stand up to Max but Perry smiled and lughed seeing the bullies run off in fear and switched the helmet off but hugged Perry as he took the helmet off.

"Thank Perry.

You rock." he said.

"Aww you're welcome Jerry.

Have a good day, okay?

I'll see you later." he said leaving.

Jerry smiled as they went inside...


	17. Preparing To Go To Japan

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Perry has to go to Japan for a month's training and he doesn't know how to tell Jerry as he will be upset.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he saw Jerry playing by himself later that afternoon but he seemed happier as he knew their plan had gone well but he knew he was a little sad as he missed Sakura because she was still resting because she had a bad head cold but he hoped she'd be okay but Perry hadn't told him he'd be gone for a whole month training in Japan and knew he wouldn't be happy but needed to ask Doof for advice but Laura was doing homework but the older turquise furred male went into the kitchen to make snacks as Doof was at court dealing with Charlene with Monogram's help but Avril was watching Sakura.

He didn't want to go but it was such a cool opportunity and he needed to tell his family but he hoped that they'd understand.

He then saw Jerry enter the kitchen.

"Perry okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said.

Jerry was helping him make snacks but he was nervous as he knew his little brother would be upset and he couldn't let that happen.

Laura then walked in but saw sadness in her uncle's hazel eyes as she sensed something was wrong as he told her but she understood but knew he was worried about Jerry.

"I know it would upset him for a while but we should tell him.

He might calm down after a while." she said.

Perry nodded as he knew this was going to hurt Jerry but couldn't bear to see his little brother cry but also Perry had to go get shots as it was Osaka Flu season and was going to the doctor's later once Doof came home but heard the front door close as Doof came home but Jerry hugged him as he laughed.

"I see somebody missed me.

We need to get Perry to the doctor's." he said.

He knew about Perry's little month of training but he was scared as it meant he had to step up to the fatherhood plate while Perry was gone but he relaxed as they left DEI.

* * *

Perry growled in pain as the needle left his arm but Doof hugged him afterwards but Jerry was in awe as his big brother had been brave and let the doctor jab him with the needle as he hated getting shots and tried running away but he saw his brother rub the area with the band-aid on but he hugged him.

"You brave Perry.

You no cry with shot." Jerry said.

Perry smiled at him.

"I've faced more dangerous things as an agent.

So shots don't scare me.

I know you'll deal with them too." he said.

Laura smiled along with Doof as they left the doctor's surgery but they hadn't told Jerry that his brother was going to Japan for a whole month but had to tell him but needed to tell him in a way he'd understand as they knew how he'd react when those he loved had to go on an errand or when Laura had to go to school.

They would handle it later.

* * *

Doof smiled as Perry was helping him make ramen as they were making a Japanese meal along with sushi and other things but he knew that Perry's arm hurt like heck from the flu shot but knew something was bothering him.

"I-I'm afraid about leaving you guys.

We're a family and I'll be homesick.

Along with wondering what you guys are doing." he said.

Doof then hugged him as he felt tears hit his chest as he knew Perry was upset.

"Don't worry Perry.

You can cure your home sickness by the webcam and sending letters.

I know Jerry would miss you too.

We'll always be family no matter where you go.

We're in your heart." Doofy said.

"T-Thanks Doofy." he said hugging him.

He wiped away tears as they hugged.

He hoped Jerry would take it well...

* * *

Jerry's body shook with fear as Doof and Perry told him about Perry going away to Japan for a month but he ran into his room and slammed the door as Laura saw sadness in Perry's hazel eyes as he saw Doof open the door but he stopped him.

"We should leave him alone Doofy.

I knew he'd react like this." he said.

Doof understood but hoped his special little guy was okay...


	18. Brotherly Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

* * *

Perry then opened the door later carrying a tray of food as he saw that Jerry was asleep but knew he had been calming himself down seeing he had been sucking his own tail instead of his but he then saw Jerry's hazel red eyes open but he saw anger in his little brother's eyes as he sighed.

"Why Perry go?

Because of Jerry?" he asked.

Perry felt guilty as he knew that he hadn't meant to hurt his little brother's feelings as he put the tray on the bedside table.

"It's not because of you Jerry.

You're awesome.

I have to go because the O.W.C.A want me trained in ninja style but I'm not going away after the month's over.

I'll be coming right back to Dabville.

That's where my family is.

Besides you can use the webcam.

I'll send letters.

That way it'll be okay." he said.

There was silence but he felt Jerry hug him as he smiled feeling good again but hoped Doofy could take care of him while he was gone but knew that Sakura would be better and he wouldn't feel so lonely.

"Let's go eat, okay?" he said as they left.

* * *

Later that next morning, Perry smiled as Jerry was helping him make breakfast but they were going to the park later after gtting his stuff for school along with the groceries but he knew his little brother would be okay while he was in Tokyo but hoped that Jerry would look after Doofy and Laura for him.

"Jerry I need you to do me a big favour.

I'm gonna be gone for a while in Japan.

But Doofy's going to be sad along with Laura.

I need you to look after them for me.

You think you can do that?" he told him.

"Jerry try for Perry.

Family need you." he answered.

Perry was stunned hearing this as he saw Doof enter but was tired after doing stuff for the hearing but Perry smiled seeing him drink coffee to help wake him up but he hugged Jerry.

"I'm going to be at court later.

I'll try to be back later before dinner.

But if not, eat without me." he said.

"Okay Doofy.

We'll be fine here." he said.

Doof nodded knowing he was right.

He hoped thigd would go smoothly when Perry left.

But he decided not to speak about it right now.

"Breakfast looks great." he said sitting down.

Perry smiled as he joined them.

He was going to teach his little brother to play baseball.

He knew it would be fun.

But he hadn't told Doof.

Jerry was eating with his paws again as Doof smiled.

He loved when his special little guy was being cute like this.

* * *

Jerry was watching Perry curious as he was showing him how to play baseball using his tail but he was a little nervous but Perry was pitching the ball gently but saw Jerry bat at it hard as he was afraid but Perry was in awe as his brother was great at this as he got a home run but Jerry was smiling as he hugged him as they were in the park but he was thinking about Sakura knowing she was still sick but Perry understood as they were playing baseball but went to the playground later but Perry was amazed by his brother's energy playing and having fun.

He knew he would miss times like this while in Japan but knew it would only be a month.

Plus they were giving him an new nemesis to fight as Doofy was no longer evil but he didn't mind but hoped his family would be okay especially as he was returning to work.

He knew Jerry nightn't be happy at first but would understand in time.

He then forgot about it.

He just wanted to enjoy the time he had.

* * *

Laura smiled returning home from school and finding both Jerry and Perry asleep on the couch as she knew that they'd been at the park but Jerry had probably tired his brother out playing but smiled as they looked cute.

She then took a photo.

"_I should let them sleep._

_But I'll make them snacks gor when they wake up._

_I know Perry was spending a little more time with Jerry as he's going to Japan soon."_ she thought.

She then went to do homework but was worrying about how Doof would cope once Perry left for Japan at the weekend but she would help him out with things especially Jerry.

But she smiled finishing it later.

* * *

Dood smiled as he returned home smelling food as he knew the other members of his famiy had made something good but Perry along with Laura and Jerry hugged him as hthey were wearing aprons and chef hats but he smiled knowing that things would be okay but was worried about Perry going to Japan but knew he could handle it as he went to take a shower...


	19. Missing His Brother

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he knew it was the night he was leaving for Japan but couldn't let his family know but smiled knowing they were asleep and would go now as it wouldn't be hard saying goodbye and missing them but he had left an note to explain where he'd went but knew they'd understand.

He then saw the hover jet waiting for him outside as he used the grappling hook and swung into it but sighed as he activated the auto pilot so he could sleep as he wanted to be rested when he arrived in Tokyo.

But he was feeling guilty leaving them but knew this was important as he would be training to battle an new nemesis but he had no clue it would mean staying in Japan after the month was up.

* * *

Doof was feeling a little depressed after waking up and a little scared not finding Perry by his side when he'd woken but read the note and understood but would tell Jerry and Laura later when they woke up but he was missing him already but then pulled something out from under the covers as it was a plush of his little frenemy which he hugged when Perry had these kind of things happening and he missed him but knew he would return but he had a feeling it mightn't happen this time.

He realised it was six in the morning and too early to get up as he went back to sleep but he hoped Perry was okay as his eyes closed.

_Doof found himself in Tokyo on the top of Tokyo Tower but was feeling lonely as he missed somebody close to his heart and needed him but suddenly he heard footsteps as he turned around seeing Perry in an ninja suit._

_"Perry you're here!_

_I came to bring you home._

_Our family missed you." he said._

_"I can't return to Danville._

_They need me here in Japan._

_Besides you're much happier without me." he said._

_"Perry wait!" Doof said._

_He then saw Perry leave as he fell to his knees shaking._

_Tears were in his dark blue eyes as he felt betrayed_...

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes opened with a jolt but relieved as it had been a bad dream but he hoped it wouldn't happen as he needed Perry here along with Jerry and Laura but he knew his little frenemy wouldn't do such a thing.

He then saw Jerry asleep on the bed but had a feeling he missed Perry but knew he would be okay but had a feeling he couldn't sleep as Doof stroked him gently.

Jerry's hazel red eyes opened but there was sadness in them.

"Jerry miss Perry.

He in Japan.

Being ninja." he said.

"I know how you feel.

I miss your brother too.

But he'll come back." he said.

"Jerry hope so." he answered.

Doof then saw it was nine in the morning and decided to get up as Jerry folowed but he hoped Perry was okay but they could use the webcam.

They then went to have breakfast but Jerry was going to Sakura's as he and Monogram had to go to court again.

But Avril was watching them.

* * *

Sakura noticed that Jerry was sad as he was drawing but saw they were of Japan and of his brother dressed as an ninja but understood hearing Avril talk about it with Monogram.

"He'll come back, come back.

He's your brother, brother.

He loves, loves you." she said.

"Yeah Jerry know.

Jerry still sad." he answered.

"i know how you feel Jerry.

My little brother lives in Japan.

But he couldn't come with me.

It makes me sad sometimes but at least he sends letters so I know he cares about me." Avril said.

Jerry then had an idea as he wanted to send Perry something to show he cared about him.

Sakura smiled seeing her friend was happy again as he was making a card to send to Perry in Japan but was calm as Sakura was helping but Avril smiled as they were cutetogether and she mightn't like Perry but she knew Jerry cared about him.

She hoped Perry would tell them how he was doing...

* * *

Perry sighed as he'd sent a letter but was tired after training and wanted to rest but was wearing Japnese robes but his hazel eyes closed as he was thinking about his family in Dnville.

He hoped they were fine but a smile was on his face...


	20. Bringing His Family Happiness

**a/n**

**Here's more and I know people on DA are eating this up like cookies.**

**Watching Nerds of a Feather right now.**

**I'm tempted to write something for Wizard of Odd...**

* * *

Jerry woke up as he had been dreaming about his big brother teaching him to be an ninja but remembered what Perry had told him to do for him while he was in Japan but went to Doof and Perry's room.

He found Doofy asleep but hugging the plush of Perry but he smiled knowing that he missed Perry like him but heard music was on as Laura was up and getting dressed.

He then left him to sleep.

* * *

Laura smiled seeing Jerry join her in the kitchen as she knew Doofy was still asleep but wanted to make breakfast for them as he was trying to be brave for Perry as he knew that he needed to help his family but Laura understood as she let him help her as she knew he was trying to be brave but she then saw him flip pancakes with his tail but she giggled as it was cute but Doof then entered as he smiled seeing this knowing that Perry had asked him to look after them for him while he was away but Jerry hugged him getting pancake batter over him but he chuckled at this.

"Aww good morning to you too big guy." he said.

"Morning Doofy." he replied.

He knew that he had made Perry a card and had sent it to him in Tokyo but hoped he'd gotten it but he knew Jerry was excited about the mailman coming but Doof understood.

"Don't worry.

If anything comes from your brother, I'll let you know when you come home." he assured him.

"Thanks Doofy." he said as he hugged him.

Laura smiled as she knew it was nearly time to go to school but lucky the bus for kindergarten came before she left so that he wouldn't get upset over her leaving every morning.

Jerry then grabbed his backpack and some of his art stuff.

"Have an nice day big guy." he said as Jerry left.

* * *

Perry smiled waking up as he was looking at the card Jerry had sent him as he thought it was awesome but had sent him something but he knew that he was missing home and his family but knew it was only a few weeks and maybe he could show Jerry some karate moves knowing how much he liked Japanese things but he hoped things were okay as he was quiet as he needed to meditate as it would help him calm down as he went to his happy place mentally but a smile crssed his face as he was thinking about his family but a gew tears were in his hazel eyes as somebody entered.

It was Akira his sensei but she sensed something was wrong.

"I see that you're sad Perry-chan.

You wanna talk about it?" she said.

He nodded in reply.

"I miss my family in Danville.

My little brother misses me." he said.

"There's something I should tell you.

They want you to stay here after the month.

But you should leave if you want.

Family is important to everybody." she said.

"Arigatou Akira." he told her.

She smiled as they were training using katanas.

He hoped things were okay.

* * *

Jerry smiled as he returmed from school but was excited as he saw a package waiting for him from Japan as he knew it was from Perry but opened it with Doof's help but there was a locket in the shape of a dragon as it meant inner strength as he put it around his neck but hoped that his brother was okay as he hoped that he was safe as Doof then saw him draw as they saw Laura come home from school but she sawthat he was happy as he hugged her but was drawing as he was making another drawng for his brother but she understood as she knew that he was quiet sometimes but he would perk up soon.

She then went to do homework as she knew Jerry was occupied but knew he would be okay.

Doof was making a snack but was worried about Perry but saw a package for him from Japan as he opened it seeing a locket in the shape of a star as he opened it seeing a photo of him and Perry together before Jerry and Laura entered their lives but he smiled as he put it around his neck as he smiled seeing Laura was finished with her homework but smiled eating a cookie as she was wearing a bracelet Perry had sent her but she knew he was okay and soon he'd be coming home which meant they could be a family again soon.

"I bet he's learning some cool stuff.

Maybe he'll show us when he returns." she said.

"Yes, Yes he will.

I miss him a lot." he told her.

Jerry was in the living room eating cookies but smiled as he knew Perry would like it but it was of Perry in ninja gear with a geisha but knew his brother would like it.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was telling Jerry another Japanese story about star spirits that granted people's greatest desires knowing that he would want to use it to bring Perry home but knew that it would be another week until Perry came home but Jerry had sent him another drawing but Doof smiled seeing him yawn but knew he needed a father and not a human one as he had an idea.

"Goodnight Jerry." he said kissing his head.

He then left his special little guy's room.

He then went to the lab.


	21. Changing Himself For Jerry

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**I know some people mightn't like the gact that Doof is turning himself into a platypus but it's for Jerry as he wants to be the father his special little guy needs.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof smiled as he had DNA samples that he'd taken from Perry as he would use it to change himself into a male platypus so he could be the father Jerry needed but hoped Laura would understand as he activated the machine as rays emitted hitting him but the change would happen slowly but he knew it was crazy but a good thing.

He then felt a little different but left the lab after disabling the machine and making sure nobody else would find it.

He was tired and went to bed but changed into warm pyjamas as he climbed into bed but wrapped his arms around the plush of Perry.

_**(Doofy's P.O.V)**_

_**I know it's risky to alter my DNA to turn myself platypi but it's worth it if I can be the father my special little guy deserves as he needs me as much as he needs Perry.**_

_**Maybe I should tell them in the morning...**_

_**I hope Perry's okay in Tokyo.**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

His dark blue eyes then closed as he drifted off to sleep but Laura was checking up on him before going to bed.

She knew he'd done something in the lab but knew that he would tell her in the morning as she went to bed too.

* * *

Later that morning, Doof was awoken by Jerry coming into his room but saw his hazel red eyes go wide as he wondered what was wrong but he wondered why he was scared but then undertood looking in the mirror seeing his long nose had became a bill but he sensed he was worried but he scooped him up in his arms.

"It's okay Jerry.

Doofy's becoming like you." he said.

Jerry hugged him but he hoped that Perry was okay but knew that today was Saturday and Sakura was coming over but tomorrow they were going to the airport yo pick Perry up but they entered the kitchen as Laura spat out juice seeing Doofy had a bill but understood after he explained but knew Perry would be freaked.

But he then started making breakfast with their help.

He hoped Perry would understand as he was becoming the father Jerry wanted.

But after breakfast, Jerry was getting ready for Sakura coming over as they were going to play but was excited as he knew they were going to pick Perry up tomorrow from the airport but he then heard the doorbell ring as he knew that was Sakura as Avril had brought her as Doof answered the door but Sakura hugged Jerry unaware of her own strength.

"Jerry, Jerry!

Sakura miss, miss you." she said.

"Jerry miss you too.

Pery come tomorrow." he said.

"I see my sister's in good hands.

I'll be back later." she said.

He smiled as they closed the door but Doof watched them playing in the pool as they were so cute together and he knew they would be good parents when they were older but he was nervous about fatherhood so far but knew Perry was a great help along with Laura but he needed to step up to the plate and be a good father.

But he knew that he couldn't be a good father when his own father hated him.

"Doofy you okay?" he heard Laura ask.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine.

Just thinking.

I want to be a good father to you and Jerry but it's hard.

My own father hated me so how can I?

Be a good father?" he said.

"I know you're a good father Doofy.

You just don't know it.

But I know you're s good person." she told him.

"Thanks Laura." he told her.

"You're welcome sweetie." he told her.

She knew that she was right.

* * *

Later that night, Jerry was excited as he knew that in the morning they were going to pick Perry up but Doof laughed at his special little guy's excitement as he knew that he was excited about picking his brother up but he was thinking about something.

"Perry think Doofy strange.

He not understand." he said.

"Yes, Yes he will.

I'll explain to him.

When people care about each other, they don't care what they look like.

Like you with Sakura." he told him.

"Jerry understand." he said to him.

"That's good buddy." he told him.

He yawned as he was telling him a story but smiled finishing a while later but saw Jerry asleep as he turned the night light on leaving his room but he felt dark brown fur was beginning to grow on him.

He then climbed into bed but hoped Perry would understand...


	22. Returning To His Family

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Perry's back from Japan and stunned by Doofy's new appearance...**

* * *

Later that morning, Doof along with Jerry and Laura were at the airport as they were waiting for Perry's flight from Tokyo but Laura knew her father was worried about how Perry would react to his new appearnce but Laura knew he would understand but understood as he and Perry were friends but sensed it was more than that.

"Don't worry Doofy.

He'll still care about you.

We're family." she said.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes you're right." he said shivering.

"Doofy okay?" he heard Jerry ask.

"I-I don't know Jerry." he said.

But then they heard the flight from Tokyo had arrived but Doof felt a lump in his throat as they went to the baggage claim but Perry was there wearing a yukata but smiled seeing Jerry run into his arms.

"Konnichiwa brother." he said.

"Aww thanks Jerry.

W-What's going on with Doofy?" he asked.

Doof was filled with cold sweat as he knew this would happen.

Perry then caught him as he was about to faint and wondered what the heck Doofy had been doing since he'd left for Japan but Laura said she'd explain when they got home as they got in the hover car.

He hoped Doofy was okay.

* * *

Perry was nervous putting Doofy on the couch and put a blanket over his sleeping body but he'd shrank in height as they were the same height and he saw that dark brown fur was beginning to cover his frenemy's body but hoped that he was okay but felt him burning up which made him frown but had brought gifts from Japan for his family.

"Laura what did Doofy do to himself?" he asked.

"He was thinking about being a good father that Jerry needs.

He altered his DNA to platypi using some of your blood samples.

I'm really sorry Perry." she said.

Sadness was in his hazel eyes at this as he stroked Doofy's forehead but Laura wondered what was wrong as she only saw her uncle get sad when they were in danger or hurt or ill.

"H-He has a fever.

I think he has Osaka Flu." he said.

"But how?

Doofy didn't go to Tokyo with you." she said.

"I know but he went once with Vanessa.

He must've gotten the germs then.

It's my fault!" he said.

Laura then bent down to his level petting his head.

It was one of his sweet spots.

"It's not anybody's fault Perry.

People and animals get ill.

But they get over it.

Doofy will too." she said.

Perry knew she was right but felt guilty.

He saw green spots on Doofy which worried him.

**_(Perry's P.O.V)_**

**_This isn't good!_**

**_Doofy has it really bad and the only thing that can help is a shot._**

**_I need to prepare the vaccine kit which I have in mine and Doofy's room but luckily nobody's been playing with it but I know he needs a shot especially as his immune system is weaker because of him becoming platypi._**

**_I never should've left knowing this would happen!_**

**_Maybe I can fix it._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He then went into his and Doof's room and found the vaccine kit as he took it and left but he knew that Doofy needed it right now but was scared as he didn't want to hurt Doofy as he had to inject it into his paw.

He knew Doof would understand if it would help make him better.

He left the room...

* * *

Laura then saw him return with a black briefcase as he opened it but put rubber gloves on his turquise furred paws as he was filling the syringe with the Osaka Flu vaccine but Doof looked scared at this.

"Don't hurt me!" he said squirming.

"I-I know you don't like shots like Jerry.

But you're ill and it's bad.

I-I don't want to lose you." he said.

He then held Doof's dark broen paw with his free paw as he brought the syringe near him but was distracted as Perry's aura was having a calming eggect on him as he felt pain like a bee sting as Doof's dark brown furred face tensed up in pain but Perry saw a little trickle of blood as he wiped it away but put a band-aid on it.

"See?

It's done.

You were pretty brave.

You should rest." he said.

"What about dinner?" the brown furred male asked.

"Don't worry about it.

Laura and I will handle everything.

You just get over that flu." he said.

He then hugged him.

Laura smiled seeing Doof's dark blue eyes close in sleep.

Perry then put earplugs in Doof's ears so he could sleep as Jerry was playing an noisy game in his room.

"Go bring me an ice pack, okay?

It'll help bring Doofy's fever down a little." he said.

She then left but returned as she handed him an ice pack as he lovingly put it on Doof's head.

"We need to get dinner ready." he said.

"Sure I'll help." she told him.

They then went into the kitchen as Perry was making Japanese food for dinner but Laura was impressed as he was using his new skills to cook but he smiled as the stuff was nearly ready but Laura saw Jerry sitting beside Doof on the couch.

"Doofy?

Doofy not look good." he said.

She understood.

"He's asleep Jerry.

He's not feeling too good.

Let's not wake him up.

But go wash up.

Dinner's nearly ready." she said.

He then got off the couch and went into the bathroom...


	23. Helping His Frenemy Recover

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**It's a little quiet on the review front.**

* * *

Later that early evening after dinner while Perry was giving Jerry his bath, Laura saw that Doof was awake but he was in agony coughing up a storm but she understood as she got him some soda to drink but he looked cute as a platypus but she knew that he was under the weather and his right paw was in agony from the shot.

"It'll calm down in a while Doofy.

Perry was worried about you at dinner." she said.

"R-Really?" he asked weakly.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes he was.

He was very quiet and not himself." she said.

"_He does care about me..."_ he thought.

She saw him curl up in a comfortable position as he was purring but he remembered that was a sign of affection and happiness.

She wondered why he was happy but remembered that Perry had been holding his paw when he'd give n him his shot.

A smile crossed her face as she understood.

* * *

Perry smiled relieved as he entered the living room after putting Jerry to bed but he was watching the Soap Opera Channel as he was sitting on the couch but saw Doof sitting beside him with a blabket wrapped around him and wearing an ice pack on his dark brown furred forehead but he smiled as it made him look cute in his hazel eyes.

"How're you feeling Doofy?" he asked gently.

"Still the same.

I-I missed you when you weren't here." Doofy answered weakly.

Perry felt a little happy hearing somebody missed him.

"I was the same Doofy.

I had a homesickness overload but your letters and Jerry's art helped.

I think you're a great father.

You didn't have to do this for Jerry.

But I think it's sweet." he said.

"Yeah.

Thanks for the confidence in my fatherhood duties." he said.

Perry then saw a photo of him and Doof before they were frenemies.

Doof had been holding a ray gun at him.

"Remember that day Doofy?" he said.

The dark brown furred male nodded.

"Sometimes I miss that stuff.

But when that happens, I think of you guys.

It makes those impulses fade like that." he said.

"Right from the start, I knew you had a heart.

The evil thing was just a front." Perry told him.

Doof blushed at this as he coughed slightly.

But then Perry hugged him as he yawned.

He knew his frenemy was sleepy.

"Are you sure you wanna sleep near me?

I could be contagious.

I would hate it if you got sick too." he said.

"I don't care.

I'll take the risk.

You mean a lot to me." he answered.

Doof smiled as he felt sleepy as his dark blue eyes closed.

Perry then laid beside him resting his turquise furred head on the blanket.

* * *

That morning Laura smiled as she had gotten ready for school but smiled seeing her father and uncle sleeping together but it was cute as they had wrapped their arms around each other but looked so peaceful and calm for once but heard Jerry up but put a finger to her bill.

"Be quiet Jerry.

Doofy and Uncle Perry are still asleep." she whispered.

He then decided to plau quietly in his room but he hoped that Doofy was okay as he was used to him being like him and Perry but knew he was ill but he smiled making something for Doofy but then got ready for school as he heard the door open as Laura walked in but told him to come for breakfast as he followed her but saw Perry was up flipping pancakes.

Laura saw a coffee cup on the counter knowing he needed a little help waking up but smiled seeing Jerry hug him.

"Perry feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

But Doofy still isn't well." he answered.

Jerry frowned with a worried look in his hazel red eyes but decided not to worry as he would get better or hoped as hope helped along with good thoughts but was eating pancakes but heard the bus as he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door but she knew that Perry was sad.

He needed to get a second opinion on Doofy.

* * *

Perry was stunned as the doctor said it was getting worse as his body shook with fear but Doofy could see how scared his frenemy was for him as he wanted to hug him but knew he was sad but saw him and the doctor go outside.

"There is a way he could get better.

Would you be willing to do anything to help him?" he said.

Perry nodded.

"Yes, Yes I would.

What're you thinking?" he asked.

"A blood transfusion should help him." he replied.

"Let's do it." Perry told him.

The doctor then prepped him as he lay on a table beside Doof as he felt a little pain but Monogram was stunned seeing this as he and Carl were watching but knew Perry wanted to do this.

_"Don't worry Doofy._

_You'll be okay._

_I'll take care of you_." he thought.

His hazel eyes closed as he fell asleep...

* * *

Later Perry felt groggy as his hazel eyes opened but felt weak after most of his blood had been transferred to Doofy but he was still okay but smiled knowing he'd be okay as he felt drowsy but he saw Laura there as she'd been worried but was relieved knowing her uncle and father were okay but needed a little time to recover but Perry's fur looked pale but knew after resting and eating, he'd be back to normal soon along with Doof.

"They can come home in a few day's time.

Doofy's lucky to have somebody like Agent P in his life." Carl said.

"Yes, Yes he does." she replied knowing they'd be okay...


	24. Haunted By The Past

**A/N**

**Here's more and I'm glad people still like this.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review and glad to have him back as I missed him.**

**I'm gonna have a little secret slash in this but nothing too gross as they don't want their family to find out.**

**I loved him saying to add a little slash.**

* * *

Laura smiled seeing both her father and uncle asleep on the couch as they were still recovering from what had happened but knew they were still groggy from the transfusion but luckily Jerry was at Sakura's house but she knew that they cared about each oher deeply as she went to make them lunch.

She knew that since Doofy had became platypi a few days ago, Perry had been acting odd like being distracted and day dreaming a lot but when he snapped out of them, he was blushing and didn't answer when they asked him about them.

"I guess they care about each other.

I know they need each other." she said.

She then entered the kitchen...

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes opened as he smiled seeing that Perry was near him and his heartbeat was soothing to listen to as he remembered when Laura had told him what his little frenemy had done for him but he was still recovering but he smiled as there was something about Perry that he couldn't quite explain yet liked like the way he cared about him even after all these years, he'd thought of him as an enemy but knew that wasn't true or how he wanted to help those in trouble but somehow it was like he cared about and worried about everybody else but himself and sometimes it bothered Doofy.

It made him wonder why his little frenemy found it hard to open up about his past but knew something really bad must've happened if he had been like this but he wanted to help him let it out as he nuzzled him gently as he saw Laura enter but smiled seeing he was awake but she knew something was bothering him as he nodded in reply.

"It's Perry." he simply said.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Something is bothering him.

He keeps mumuring about poachers and his family.

Don't get me wrong but I think he's remembering about his past.

I want to help him.

How can I?" he told her.

"Maybe we should talk to him later.

I made you guys lunch.." she said.

But Doof sighed as he saw Perry wake up but he looked sad.

"I'm fine Doofy." he said.

"You don't look fine Perry.

Is something bothering you?

You know you can tell me anything." he said.

"I know.

But there are some things I'd rather keep to myself.

Thanks for your support." he said walking sluggish.

Doof then followed him.

He hoped he was fine.

* * *

But Perry sighed as he was sitting alone in the living room as Doof and Laura had went out for a while but he was remembering his family in New Zealand and how they were taken from him by poachers but today was the anniversary of that as tears fell from his hazel eyes as he wiped them away but unaware that Avril had seen him like this as she wondered what would make somebody as serious as him cry as she thought his heart was made out of stone but she wondered what was bothering the turquise furred male but decided to leave him alone right now but would ask Monogram as she was going to him but hoped Jerry didn't hear as he would be upset as even though he was made from Perry's DNA, Perry's family and birth family were his and the clones too.

She then left but entered her home through her bedroom window but found Monogram in his office working on something as she entered and he was curious but worried as she explained to him.

"There's a reason Avril.

His birth parents were taken from him by poachers when he was three.

He always is sad but on the anniversary of that day, he isn't himself.

I think Doof and Laura should know.

He needs to let them into his life more." he said.

She felt bad for Perry hearing about that as she then saw Laura show up as Monogram told her what was wrong with Perry but she understood and felt sorry for him as she knew how that felt like losing her mother.

Monogram knew that she could make Perry smile again...


	25. Discovering A Long Lost Sibling

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

* * *

Doof was stunned hearing from Laura that Perry was sad because his birth parents had been taken from him but wanted to make him feel better as she agreed but went back to DEI but found Pery lying there in his and Doof's room but holding the Doof plushie to his heart as Doof put his ear to the door but heard crying.

It broke his heart hearing his little frenemy cry like this but opened the door softly as he entered but climbed onto the bed gently as he hugged Perry as he could feel unrest in his aura.

"... Hey...

Monobrow told us what's wrong." he said.

Perry's hazel eyes went wide as he couldn't believe that he'd tell them about his greatest secret.

"How come you're not laughing Doofy?

This stuff is what you like." he said.

"Not when somebody I care about is hurting.

I-I gave up that stuff." he answered.

Perry was stunned hearing that knowing that he'd done it for him.

"Aww thanks Doofy.

But I'm still sad." he said.

Doof understood as he kept his arms wrapped around Perry as he was keeping him calm but knew that he was worried about things but knew that was why he was so serious.

He then heard the spy watch go off.

Monogram wanted him for some reasdn.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes widened hearing from Monogram that one member of his birth family were still alive, his younger sister but was in a shelter in Sydney but was seven years old but there was a risk of being captured by poachers but Perry wanted to leave at once but Monogram was going with him but he hoped that she still remembered him but didn't know she talked in Moari but Monogram knew that wouldn't matter to Perry as long as one member of his birth family were still alive.

They then left at once but Monogram had sent a letter to tell Doof and the rest of Perry's family where he'd gone so they wouldn't freak but he smiled seeing Perry asleep as the plane was in turbelence but understood as he was listening to music but hoped the flight would go well.

* * *

Laura was in awe as she read the letter along with Doof as they were in awe along with Jerry but wondered if Perry would bring his sister back here but had a feeling he would which meant they would have an new addition to their family but Laura knew that Perry's sister could be feral and they would have to teach her to act normal and trust people but Jerry was a little scared hearing this.

"Don't worry Jerry.

We won't let her hurt you.

Besides it'll be fun.

Another kid your age to play with." Doof said.

"Yeah Jerry try." he answered.

"Thanks buddy." he said.

They then started on making dinner.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as the plane touched down at Sydney Airport but was nervous as Monogram understood but knew his sister was okay but a little spirited but knew he would love her as they were family but he then went through baggage claim but headed in a cab to the outskirts where the shelter was but Perry grew more and more nervous.

* * *

In the shelter's playground, a young female seven year old platypus was playing alone on a swing but didn't care that nobody wanted to play with her because she was a little freal but wanted somebody to adopt her but she was curious seeing a car pull up and saw Monogram get out but her hazel eyes went wide seeing a turquise furred male platypus join him as he looked like her but her head hurt as she had no memory of that day her and Perry's family were taken from them but she knew him but was curious as they entered the shelter.


	26. Meeting Aihe

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Perry finally gets to meet his sister Aihe.**

**I know in Mapri it means Dolphin but I thought it would suit her, you know.**

**She's semi-aquatic.**

**Oh if you're wondering why Perry's talking in a different lanuage, it's because he's talking in Maori as Aihe doesn't speak English.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he listened to the warden explain about his sister as he and Monogram were sipping tea but he was quiet as he was quiet.

"What's her name?" Perry asked him.

"Her name is Aihe.

It means Dolphin in Maori.

It was what the tribe that raised her since she was an infant named her because of her being semi-aquatic.

She is seven years old but feral.

We made sure nobody adopted her.

But would you want to take her in?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

She's family." he answered.

"You want to meet her?" he asked him.

Perry nodded in reply.

The warden then led him and Monogram outside as Aihe was playing in the playground but Perry was stunned as she looked like their mother but saw a scar on her forehead as he had a feeling that was from escaping the poacher when she was a baby.

She was wearing a tribal necklace around her neck.

She looked scared seeing them but Perry understood.

He gulped as he had to speak in Maori as Aihe didn't speak English yet.

"Tena Koe Aihe.

Ko Ahau Perry your big brother.

Remember?" he said.

Aihe's hazel eyes widened hearing his name.

The warden smiled knowing she remembered Perry a little but knew the wound on her head had made her forget but Perry wondered where she'd gotten the necklace from.

"The tribe must've given it to her as she doesn''t like when others touch it.

Or try to take it from her." he told him.

Perry saw Aihe get nervous as she saw Monogram.

"I think you should leave for a few moments.

She doesn't trust you." he told him.

Monogram understood as he left them alone.

"No hea koe?" Aihe asked him.

Perry knew she was asking him where he lived.

"No... ahau Danville." he answered.

There was a look of curiousity in her hazel eyes.

"He reo Maori tou?" she asked him.

Perry nodded.

"Ae, Ae" he replied smiling.

He went to hug her but she kicked him away as he was stunned but the warden saw this as he got onto his web toed feet but he was confused about this as he had a feeling that she did that a lot as the warden nodded.

"She does that when she doesn't trust others." he said.

"B-But I'm her brother!" he said.

She has to trust me!" Perry said scared.

"I know but she is attached to the tribe that raised her.

Maybe you should show her you care about her." he told him.

But then he heard Aihe whimper in fear as poachers were about as Perry understood as he took a fighting stance and she was stunned in awe at him as he was taking on the poachers single handed but afterwards he fell to his knees as they left as she was scared as something came back to her involving this male as she remembered him.

Monogram was worried as he ran to his side.

"Agent P you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine.

My arm hurts." he answered.

But Aihe was hugging him and crying.

"I'm okay Aihe.

It's just a scratch, see?

I know you don't speak in English but I want to take care of you like our parents did before the poacher came.

He ruined everything.

I am your real brother.

I'm just so happy you're alive.

I want you to come live with me and my family.

You'll like them." he said gently.

She relaxed in his gentle touch but saw him fall as he had been hit by a tranilquilser dart.

"Don't worry he's fine.

We'll leave for Danville in the morning." Monogram said.

She understood but hoped Perry was okay...


	27. Coming Home To Danville

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Perry is bringing his sister Ahie home to Danville.**

**Let's hope she likes it.**

* * *

Later the next morning, Perry smiled waking up but saw Aihe asleeo by his side as Monogram smiled seeing that his little sister had trusted him enough to sleep near him.

He knew that she needed help like Jerry but knew that Doof and Perry would help her but as well would help her learn English by listening to them talk but he heard Ahie wimper in sleep as he began singing to her to relax her as she began to relax.

_**(Perry's P.O.V)**_

_**She's so cute and she's my sister.**_

_**I know that she may be a little feral but that's okay because we'll help her learn to be normal along with speaking English.**_

_**I already met her and I love her.**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

He then smiled as he stroked her forehead and saw her smile in her sleep as he let her sleep longer as he knew that she would love it in Danville especially once she met Jerry but knew he might be scared of her because she was a little feral.

He then heard Monogram wake him up as he went to have breakfast.

* * *

Perry smiled as he and Monogram were having breakfast but Monogram noticed that Perry was quiet as he knew he was worried as he knew Ahie might be a little strange for Danville but he knew he and his family would help her but Monogram understood as he knew that Perry had helped Jerry and now he was doing great but hoped that Ahie would be the same as Monogram saw him smile which was rare.

"You're right Monogram.

Ahie just needs a little time.

Like Jerry when he first came into our family." he told him.

Monogram agreed as he realised that he needed to wake Ahie up.

Monogram then saw him leave the room.

* * *

Ahie's hazel eyes opened as she had a good dream but saw Perry enter as she saw him smile.

"Kia Ora Ahie." he said to her.

"Kia Ora Perry." she answered softly.

He noticed her voice was sofy when she spoke but she felt hungry as she followed him into the other room but was scared seeing Monogram but relaxed hearing her brother reassure her that Monogram wouldn't hurt her as Monogram petted her head as she liked this feeling but smiled making Perry smile.

He then saw her eating with her paws making him laugh.

"We should go soon.

We're going back to Danville Ahie.

And you're coming with us." Perry said.

Ahie looked nervous as she had a tribal style bag with her.

It had her most precious things in it.

"You can take it with you Ahie." he said.

She smiled as she got into Monogram's arms as they got into the car.

The warden then smiled seeing them leave.

He knew that Ahie would be okay.

* * *

In DEI, Doofy sighed as he was making himself coffee as he hadn't slept very well as he missed Perry but knew he would come back soon too but hoped he was okay and was wearing a smaller version of his labcoat but he was humming as he was listening to Love Handel which he liked as it was on his I-Pod but he was sitting at the table but was using the computer but he saw an e-mail from Perry making him happy as he knew that he was coming home later but was curious as he read that he was bringing him a surprise.

He then wondered what it was but decided to wait and see when Perry came home.

He then smiled as he needed to go to the store...

* * *

Laura smiled as she returned home from school but wondered why he was so happy but he explained that Perry was coming home and bringing a surprise with him as she understood but he wondered where Jerry was.

"He's at Sakura's.

He'll be back later before dinner.

Isn't that when Perry's flight gets in?" she told him.

"Yes, Yes it is." he answered.

She knew he was excited about this.

But she hoped he was okay.

* * *

Perry smiled as they were in Danvillle International Airport but he hoped that Doofy along with Jerry and Laura were okay but Monogram smiled but knew that Ahie hadn't eaten anything in a while but knew she was nervous about being here but Perry would get her to eat once they got to DEI but was nervous as they didn't know how the members of Perry's family would react to Ahie but knew they would love her like Perry did.

He then saw the car stop at DEI.

They got out and entered the vuilding but went up the many flights of stairs until they came to Doofy's door.

Perry then rang the doorbell as Laura opened the door but smiled.

"You're finally home!

Come in." she said as they entered.


	28. Trying To Adjust

**A/N**

**Here's more and I'm glad I decided to update as I did update Helping His Frenemy on DA.**

**It's Ahie's first day being part of Perry's little family and I have a feeling that she and Jerry might not get along...**

* * *

Doof was happy seeing that Perry was back from New Zealand but was curious seeing Ahie in Perry's arms as he entered his home as he saw Perry put her on the couch as he entered Jerry's room but saw his little brother was sound asleep but knew that he missed him but nuzzled him as his hazel red eyes opened as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Perry!

You home!

Jerry miss you.

Doofy too." he answered.

"Aww really?

I think you should go back to sleep Jerry.

We'll talk more in the morning, okay?" he told him.

He then saw Jerry fall asleep instantly as he left the room but went back into the living room but saw Doof stroking Ahie's back as she was asleep but Perry smiled as he knew that she would like it.

He sighed as Perry yawned as he went to his and Doof's room as he joined him in bed.

He smiled seeing him fall asleep like that.

* * *

Perry was woken along with Doof hearing Jerry scream loudly as they were curious as they ran into the living room but saw Ahie with her teeth in Jerry's tail as Doof was stunned knowing how much Jerry liked sucking tails as it was a comfort thing but Ahie was biting hard as Perry got Jerry to relax as he was speaking in Maori to Ahie and she let go.

Jerry was whimpering in pain as there was a huge bite mark on Jerry's tail as he knew that she hadn't meant it but was scared of Jerry but Jerry looked even more scared of her.

"It's okay Jerry.

She doesn't mean it.

It's just she's a little feral.

It means she's wild." he reassured him.

"Jerry no like Ahie.

She monster." he said.

Perry looked sad hearing that and saw a tear in Ahie's eye as she left the room.

"Let's get that cleaned up, okay Jerry?" Laura told him.

He nodded as he took her hand as they went into the bathroom but she knew that he didn't like Ahie very much but she understood that it took him time to get to know somebody and knew Ahie was the same but it would take her a while longer.

"Yeah Jerry understand." he said.

"Maybe we should help her together as a family huh?

Like when you came into our lives." she told him.

Jerry smiled as he was feeling better.

They then went to have breakfast.

* * *

Perry sighed as he knew that Ahie was hugging a plush wolf he'd gotten her as it was helping her relax as it was cute because it was like Jerry with his Ducky Momo plush but Doof thought it was adorable as he was learning Maori so he can talk to Ahie but she was warming up to him already but Laura knew she was having trouble warming up to her and Jerry.

She knew she would soon but not now but she then left for school as Jerry had just left.

Doof then saw her playing but rolling aeound the floor and howling like a wolf which was cute but Doof knew that she would be part of the family in no time.


	29. Bonding

J

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating this.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for reviewing but Jerry doesn't get along with Ahie but Perry wants him to.**

* * *

erry then sighed returning from kindergarten and seeing Ahie playing wolf and was covering his ears as her howling was loud but Perry exchanged a worried look as he knew that Jerry was finding it hard to bond with Ahie but Doof figured they needed time like when Jerry first showed up at DEI, he didn't trust Perry straight away but learned to and they were great brothers like Phineas and Ferb.

Laura then saw Jerry eating cookies but Ahie was watching him curious but took one when Jerry wasn't looking but Perry knew his brother wouldn't like that but Jerry then bit her.

"Stay away.

These Jerry's." he said.

Ahie whimpered and ran out of the room but Perry followed her as he needed to make sure she was okay.

But Laura was a little stunned knowing Jerry hadn't bitten anybody since Perry was trying to shake him off his tail but wondered why he didn't like Ahie but she sensed it was sibling rivalry.

"Perry no like Jerry no more.

He like Ahie." he told her.

Laura knew that it was that.

"Jerry he still loves you.

He's your big brother.

Love isn't like pie, you know?

Once you eat pie, it's gone, right?

Love isn't like that.

There's a lot to go around.

Besides Ahie's scared because she doesn't understand Danville as she's been living in Australia all her life but we're going to help her act normal and not so wild.

I bet she'd want a friend like you." she told him.

Jerry was quiet thinking about what Laura had said.

"Laura right." he said as she saw him leave.

A smile crossed her face knowing what her brother was up to.

* * *

Perry was in his and Doof's room stroking Ahie's back as he knew that Jerry hadn't meant it but hoped he would come around and try to bond with her but she began to relax as he saw Jerry enter as he saw Ahie hide under the bed as Perry smiled knowing what his little brother was doing.

"Jerry sorry.

He scared Ahie take you from Jerry.

Jerry wrong." he said as Perry hugged him.

"I know you are.

I would never leave you Jerry.

You're my brother." he assured him.

"But Ahie your sister." he answered.

"Yes, Yes she is.

But I didn't know about her until now." he told him.

Ahie then came out of hiding as Jerry put a cookie under the bed as Perry smiled seeing Ahie grab it and came out of hiding but she was nervous but saw that Jerry was okay as she hugged him but he smiled as he hoped that maybe this would work.

"Let's help her learn to speak English huh Jerry?" Perry said.

"Jerry like that a lot." he answered.

* * *

Doof wondered what was going on in the playroom as he entered as it used to be his lab but he'd converted it into a playroom for Jerry so he had somewhere to play without bothering anybody but he entered seeing Ahie playing with Jerry but speaking a little in English making Jerry excited.

"Doofy, Ahie can talk!" Jerry said excited.

Perry chuckled at that knowing his little brother was happy.

"Can you say my name?" Doof asked.

"D-Doofy." Ahie said softly.

Jerry clapped his paws together as he was happy.

2Ahie do good." he said as Perry agreed.

He then went to help Doof make dinner but hoped that they would be okay and not get into trouble alone but Doof knew that things were okay as he knew that Ahie could talk but wanted her to start school but was nervous knowing she was still feral and that could scare the other kids.

"Don't sweat it Perry.

She'll learn in time." Doof told him.

But Laura smiled seeing Ahie on the monkey bars as Jerry wanted to go on but was afraid but Ahie was telling him he should try it as she howled but tried to keep it down so she didn't annoy him.

He then climbed on but was having fun doing it as Ahie smiled as they got to the other end.

"Thanks Ahie.

Why howl?" he asked.

"Something I used to do at home.

Especially hen scared." she answered.

Jerry understood as he knew that he got scared.

"Jerry understand." he answered.

They then heard Perry call them for dinner.


	30. Not Feeling So Good

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review and yes Ahie and Jerry are becoming friends.**

* * *

Later that night, Ahie was whimpering as she didn't like the dark but knew that Jerry wasn't a fan of the dark as she got out of bed but had her wolf plush in her arms as she left her bedroom but entered Jerry's room but the turquise furred male was restless and was finding it hard to sleep but Ahie then climbed in beside him and he relaxed but happy that somebody was with him.

Perry smiled as he saw that when he checked up on them but knew their bond was becoming strong and hoped that Ahie would do okay at school but was nervous as she was still feral but knew he along with Doof and Jerry would help her.

He then left them to sleep as he knew they needed their rest and Jerry got cranky when he missed sleep or missed taking an nap and he couldn't let that happen as he returned to his and Doof's room but smiled as he snuggled into Doof as he wrapped some of the blanket around him but he knew that Ahie would be okay as he would help her learn not to be that wild around others as his hazel eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep and into the peaceful dream he'd been having but he purred softly in sleep.

* * *

Jerry was awoken by howling from the kitchen as he knew that was Ahie and was probably playing but he checked in Doof and Perry's room and saw they were still asleep but Ahie's howling was ruining their sleep as he found her in the living room on all fours growling.

She perked up seeing Jerry but wondered why he looked worried.

"Ahie be quiet.

Doofy and Perry asleep." he said.

"But I wanna play!" she said pouting.

But Jerry had an idea.

"Go to playroom.

You can be loud there." he said.

"Yeah that's not a bad idea Jerry.

Let's go!" she said as Jerry followed.

They then entered the playroom as Ahie dropped onto all fours playing wolf again as Jerry was at an art desk working on something as it was a project his class was doing about their family but he was nervous as he had drawn many pictures but then smiled knowing Ahie was part of their family as he began drawing her but drew them when they were on the monkey bars the other day.

He smiled but didn't know Laura was looking over his shoulder.

"Wow Jerry these are good.

Are they for school?" she asked.

Jerry nodded in reply.

He then followed her into the kitchen as Ahie followed too as she got onto her hind legs.

* * *

Perry woke up hearing Doof sneeze and cough violently as he was worried about him but Doof kept saying he was fine but Perry wasn't sure as he wanted him to rest but knew Doofy wouldn't admit he was sick until he was worse but sighed getting up as he saw Doofy get up but was sluggish as Laura wondered what was wrong with Doof as Jerry frowned seeing Doofy not himself as Perry smirked knowing his little brother wanted to help him as Doofy sneezed as Ahie giggled.

"Doofy not well.

Should go back to bed." he said.

"I-I'm fine." he said weakly.

Perry doubted that as he saw Doof shiver but Laura wrapped a blanket around him as he felt Perry's hand on his forehead and felt a high temperature as he and Laura helped him onto the couch as they placed a blanket around him but heard Doof cough violently as Perry placed an ice pack on his head as Jerry was worried but hoped that Doof would be okay as he saw the bus was here as he grabbed his backpack and left as Ahie was sad but Laura knew that she'd be joining him at school in a few day's time but Perry would play with her while Doof was stricken with the cold but needed to phone the doctor as he saw Ahie on top of Doof touching his head hearing him moan in sleep as Perry sighed knowing she was curious.

"We should let Doofy rest.

So he can get better." he told her.

She was then playing with toys quietly as Laura left for school.


	31. Taking Care of Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he saw Doof asleep on the couch but saw Ahie on the couch lying on the blanket as he was worried about her getting sick as she hadn't been ill in a while but he didn't want to risk that but knew Ahie wouldn't let go but he knew she needed to take an nap but saw her fall asleep as he went to get the medicine for Doof but his hazel eyes widened seeing dark brown fur growing on his body as he had a feeling he'd caught something but he sighed as he saw that Doofy didn't have a bill yet so he didn't have to worry yet but he would once it happened but calmed himself down mentally.

He then stroked Ahie'a head gently as she was sound asleep but left the two of them alone as he went to use the laptop in his and Doof's room which was off limits to Ahie and Jerry but Laura had her own computer but he decided to do some work on it but used the cameras to keep an ete on both Ahie and Doof while asleep.

He hoped that his worry about Doofy wasn't going to happen but he gasped seeing that a bill was taking the place of Doof's nose making him sweat but needed to calm down.

He knew Laura wouldn't freak as she was half platypus but hoped seeing Doof as a platypus like him wouldn't give her the idea to do the same but relaxed as he was drinking soda but heard footsteps as he knew they were Jerry's as he shut down the laptop but went to greet his little brother but saw him looking at Doofy but knew he was worried seeing Ahie asleep on Doof's stomach.

"She get sick like Doofy." he said to him.

"It'll be okay Jerry.

What he has she won't get." he said.

Jerrt nodded as he was having cookies and milk while in the playroom but had already taken an nap at kindergarten so was full of energy but was worried about his sister and Doof but heard Ahie wake up as she was still sleepy but saw her go into the playroom as Jerry was playing with trains as he saw her join him as they were playing together but he noticed that she was quiet as he had a feeling she was nervous about starting school but he understood as he had been scared himself about starting school as she was stunned but understood.

"Is school scary?" she asked him.

"No school fun.

Jerry know Ahie scared.

But it's fun.

You'll see." he said.

She nodded in reply as she was eating oatmeal cookies as she didn't like chocolate chip but Jerry loved chocolate chip but he was playing with his Naruto figures as she was curious but he saw her pick up Kiba as he knew he looked wild like a wolf as Jerry knew she'd like him.

"He Kiba.

He wild like you.

Jerry knew you like him." he answered.

He then heard the doorbell ring as he heard Perry answer it but he saw Sakura enter the playroom as Jerry hugged her as Ahie smiled knowing her brother liked her but she saw Ahie and was a little nervous but was holding the Hinata figure but the feral turquise furred female had a feeling Sakura didn't like her but Jerry shook his head.

"Sakura shy." Jerry said.

Ahie understood as she wanted to make her feel better about being around her but Jerry needed to relax her but she sighed as she was playing with Kiba but Perry saw that the three of them weren't playing with each other but understood as he knew that Sakura found it hard to make new friends but hoped that Ahie would be friends with Sakura but heard Doof cough slightly as he checked up on him but gasped seeing that Doof had a bill like hid but he needed to feel his head and noticed he still had a fever but he looked scared but Doof was worried but Perry reassured him things were okay.

"How're the kids." Doof asked weakly.

"They're fine Doofy.

They're playing in the playroom." Perry answered.

He smiled at him weakly.

He then sneezed but got some on Perry's turquise fur.

"Sorry about that Perry." he said.

He smiled as he handed him a tissue.

"T-Thanks P-Perry." he said.

He then smiled seeing him asleep as Laura was making herbal tea to help Doofy's voxal chords as his throat was sore but Perry smiled as he was making ramen for dinner knowing it was Jerry and Sakura's favourite food but knew that Ahie would probably like it too once she gave it a try.

He then saw Jerry come in wearing his fedora hat as he wondered where he'd gotten it but sighed knowing Jerry had probably used it for some game but he smiled sniffing ramen.

"Doofy still sick?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes Doofy still sick.

But I'm taking care of him." he answered.

Jerry then wanted to help but knew what would make Doof happy.

He then went to his art desk in his room after Sakura left as he wanted to make Doof happy as he was drawing something for Doofy as Ahie was playing in the playroom but she was in awe at his drawing.

"Wow it's good Jerry." she said.

"Thank Ahie.

For Doofy.

He not well." he said.

She nodded but knew tomorrow was her first day of kindergarten but he understood as he knew she'd have fun once she saw school wasn't scary but he smelt that dinner was ready as they left the playroom.

* * *

Ahie was a little nervous as they were sitting at the table at dinner as Jerry was eating ramen using chopsticks but he knew that his sister had never had ramen before but saw her eat some and liked it as he smiled along with Perry as she was eating but Doof was asleep in his and Perry's room but would make him some miso ramen soup but knew he wouldn't eat but had to try but heard the doorbell as Laura answered it as it was Nathan a kid she liked who was a talented artist like her and liked hanging out with her.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded in reply as she left.

Jerry saw Perry look worried and wondered why but he sighed as he saw them finish and had to give them a bath but Ahie was running away as Jerry was confused seeing Perry run after her but caught her as she was struggling but managed to get her in the bath as Jerry was already in the bath and having fun as Ahie was having fun too as Perry laughed at his younger siblings antics but dried them off after getting them out of the bath but they looked fluffy as he dried them off but saw them get into pyjamas as he was making them supper but saw Doof walking around delirious as Perry caught him but gave him some medicine but put him back in their room.

He then returned as he was making hot chocolate for them along with toast but he smiled seeing them relaxed as they yawned as he scooped them up in his arms as he carried them to their rooms but was tucking Ahie into bed but would see Jerry in a few minutes but smiled as his sister fell asleep after he finished telling her a story.

He then turned on her night light and left the room as he went into Jerry's room as he was telling him a story and he was liking it.

He then saw him fall asleep too after he'd finished but kissed his forehead while turning on his nightlight and leaving his room but saw Laura was back but already in bed but needed to tend to Doof as he went to bed but saw Doof sound asleep as he had changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed beside him as his hazel eyes closed...


End file.
